Este Cuerpo No Es Mio
by o0kyoko0o
Summary: TERMINADO . ¿que pasaria si sirius de repente se despertara en un cuarto de chicas? ¿o si lily amaneciera junto al chico que tanto odia? basado en la pelicula del mismo titulo. J&L . ¡R&R!
1. La joya muy pero muy antigua

¡Ohayou! Aca vienemi primer ff... un poco raro, pero bueno,aun no estoy lista para exponer uno de romance o drama : p.. ¡pero bueno, no nos iremos por las ramas.

Conste que yo soy bajita y de pelo oscuro ¡asi que no me digan que le estoy copiando a jo, los personajes son de ella y sus productoras extrañas…

* * *

**Este cuerpo no es mío**

1.- La joya muy pero muy antigua

Era un día despejado y hermoso, todos los estudiantes se encontraban pasando su tiempo libre a las afuera del castillo, sin embargo, nadie la pasaba mejor que cierto cuarteto

Un chico alto y con cara madura estaba acostado en el pasto, se divertia claramente arrancando el pasto y tirandolo en cima de el para que todo el pasto cortado cayera sobre su cara, cerca de él habia otro chico, rechoncho, pulgoso, sarnoso… y bueno, a pesar de estar tan contaminado parecia feliz ya que estaba contemplando a sus dos estrellas: sirius y james

Estos estaban jugando con sus manos (el tipico "¡frutillita¡a comer!" o el "toma tomate tomalo" o el "estaba la … ¿carolina¿catalina?" en fin, ese tipo de juegos) solo que tenian una cancion especial y original

Sirius y james:

"Somos guapos, bien formados

Populares y admirados

Con estos gluteos"

Peter¡sí¡que gluteos! "0"

Remus: o.ó

Sirius y james:

"Conquistamos

A todas las chicas

Y a algunos bichos raros

Pero por la mayoria envidiados

Porque somos lo mejor

¡Que merlin pudo haber creado!"

-- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, prongs? – dijo sirius opacando los aplausos de peter

-- se supone que vamos a ir a hogsmeade, pero la rata de filch aun no llega - en ese instante remus se paraba y se sacudía el pasto que tenia encima

-- supongo que estara buscando a la señora norris – dijo moony mirando feo a sirius y a james

-- vamos moony, ese gato se lo merecia – se defendio james

-- pero ahogarlo en el retrete fue mucho

-- creo que lo peor es que su cabezota se haya quedado pillada… pero eso ya es culpa de la gata ¬¬ - dijo padfoot. Ya pasada la hora, todos pudieron salir e ir a divertirse al pueblo

-- ¡te juro que era un galeon! – decia una chica con los ojos desorbitados

-- ¿pero quien seria tan idiota de tirar un galeon? – pregunto su acompañante un poco distraída, estaba más concentrada buscando un libro

-- ¡vamos, lily¿tú crees que alguien lo tiró¿qué pregunta es esa, por supuesto que alguien lo perdio y por fortuna lo encontre ; )

-- ojala yo encontrara un galeon, es justo lo que cuesta este libro… no traje nada de dinero T.T – su amiga suspiro

-- últimamente no andas muy bien¿verdad?

-- sí, son los EXTASIS. Mi cabeza solo esta concentrada en eso y olvido todo lo demás

-- ¿quiere decir que tendre que competir con los EXTASIS ahora para poder ocupar un poco de tus pensamientos? – prong se habia acercado a lily y la habia arrinconado en las estanterías

-- no seas patetico potter y dejame tranquila – dijo lily de forma tajante haciendole el quite

-- estaré en honeydukes… aunque sé que ningún dulce se pueda comparar al tuyo

-- intoxícate con los malditos dulces y espera hasta el apocalipsis si gustas – sirius tuvo que entrar para ir a buscar a james ya que este se habia quedado sin aire ante tal rechazo, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a yasna, la amiga de lily, se enfrento a su amigo.

-- esas actuaciones bajan el nombre de los marauders, prongs – le dijo cuando ya estaban afuera

-- ¿Por qué ella es tan dura?

-- esa no es al pregunta correcta, sino el por que te gusta a alguien tan dura, venga, acompañame a comprar algo – luego de recorrer varias tienda, sirius se detuvo en una especialmente misteriosa, estaba llena de artilugios de magia negra y verde, en una esquina se encontraba un elfo domestico bailando la macarena mientras el elfo legolas tocaba un tambor.

-- vaya… esto es fantastico, me hace acordar a la antigua casa de mis padres solo que esto debe tener mucho más valor

-- ¿lo puedes pagar? Porque si no es así mejor te vas que ahuyentas a la clientela – dijo una mujer que se encontraba detrás del recibidor, james comenzo a mirar a todos lados

-- pero señora, aca no hay nadi

-- chist prongs. Si señora, tengo dinero suficiente, de eso no se preocupe. Estoy buscando algo unico, algo que saque de quicio a mi madre por no tenerlo…

-- creo que este anillo es el correcto, corresponde a un antiguo mago criollo que vivia en las cuevas de piliquiyanja

-- aaayuriaja ¡iyaja¡iyaja, paaatumama ¡iyaja¡iyaja, curicuriculi curicuricula, vamos por aquí y vamos por alla

-- ¡legolas¡que te he dicho de esos bailes estrambóticos¡por la tumba de tutankamon¿Qué diria sauron si viera esto! – legolas que se habia animado a bailar un sau sau lero (como se escriba xD) se sento nuevamente a tocar unos tambores, mientras que la vieja suspiraba y pedia misericordia – que diran todos nuestros clientes, esta ahuyentando a todos

-- pero señora, aca no hay nadi

-- chiton, prongs – dijo sirius que no habia notado mucho aquel estrafalario espectáculo, ya que su mirada estaba fija en una joya que estaba en el mostrador

-- se lo que miras jovencito, pero eso no está a tu alcance, es mucho mas antiguo que los homosapiens que vivian en la selva amasonica, no está a la venta, no señor

-- ¿entonces por qué lo pone en el mostrador, señora? – dijo sirius desilusionado

-- porque sé que cuando vaya a envolver este anillo tu te lo robaras y me haras tonta¡pero no lo soy! – la señora pesco el anillo y se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda

-- es nuestra oportunidad prongs, ese arete es fantástico, todas se derretirían al verme

-- pero padfoot, ya escuchaste a la señora, ella ya sabe que te lo robaras

-- mejor amigo mio, asi no la pillara por sorpresa – a los dos se les dibujo una risa maceabélica e hicieron un intercambio con los aretes, donde estos yacían ahora habia un pedazo de goma de mascar lo suficientemente estirada para llenar el hueco, a los segundos después aparecio la vieja

-- aquí esta joven, que disfrute su compra – y sin decir ni notar más, los despidió con la mano – el siguiente

-- vaya padfoot, esa estuvo buena – decia james mientras salian de la tienda

-- ¡el siguiente!

-- ya sabes prongs, padfoot siempre consigue lo que quiere

-- ¡el siguiente¡el siguiente!

-- eso si, podrias prestarmelos algunas veces¿no?

-- ¡EL SIGUIENTE!

-- ¿para evans?

-- ¡el siguiente por la xux------ de la contume ------ jod--------!

-- ya sabes que sí ; )

luego los dos trataron de salir de la multitud para estrenar eso antiguos y extraños aretes.

* * *

¡ya esta, el primer capitulo de esta rara historia, si no les gusto, puxis… ya lo leyeron n.nU… en todo caso no pierden nada dejando un review por ahí ¿no? Acepto criticas constructivas, no destructivas por fas… en fin, en todo caso espero que les haya gustado y subire otro chap cuando vea que ha caido bien este, o si no, no vale la pena seguir subiendo u.u 

¡mata ne!


	2. Despertando con un desconocido

2.- despertando con un desconocido

-- ¡chicos, los he estado buscando hace rato – dijo un lupin cansado, peter venia corriendo lo más rápido que podía para encontrarse con james y sirius

-- estabamos en una tienda media extraña, buscaba mi nuevo objeto - dijo sirius poniéndole una cierta entonación en las ultimas palabras, lupin puso cara de comprensión

-- ¿ya te vas a ir a meter a casa de tus padres?

-- yup, es el cumpleaños de regulus, ya sabes que me matarían si no voy, asi que compre este anillo.

-- a tu hermano le va a encantar – dijo excitado peter

-- no es para mi hermano so-tonto, es mío para frotarlo en la cara de mi madre

-- muéstrales las cosas raras que te robaste – dijo james señalando la bolsa que se escondia en el bolsillo de sirius

-- ¿robaste algo¿Cómo es eso? Tienes suficiente plata para andar de ladron – aseguro lupin mirando el costoso anillo

-- es que la vieja de la tienda no me lo queria vender, son aros pero te los mostrare en la sala comun, seria un peligro mostrarl ¡haaaa! – de repente sirius estaba de cabeza, james sabiendo la causa de aquello miro enseguida a su alrededor, por desgracia snape ya se había arrastrado a otra parte.

-- apenas me lo encuentre lo estrujare como a un gusano – dijo sirius arreglándose la ropa mientras se dirigían a las tres escobas, entre ellos solo se escuchaba maldiciones hacia severus.

-- ¡de verdad! Eres fantastica, amiga

-- vamos, no es para tanto – decia yasna a lily mientras caminaban a honeydukes. Yasna le habia prestado 1 galeon para comprar el libro que lily tanto amaba

-- eso si, yo te voy a esperar fuera de la tienda, no me gustaria encontrarme con cierta personita por ahí

-- de seguro ya se fueron – dijo yasna, aunque no se veia que deseara eso, lily tratando de no imaginarse nada siguió caminando hasta que vio algo brillante en el piso

-- que sea algo importante, que sea algo importante – empezo a susurrar emocionada mientras se acercaba al objeto

--¡no, es mío! – dijo yasna que tambien lo habia visto, ambas comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a él. Cada una pesco el extremo de la cosa brillante

-- si quitas tu grandota mano podre ver que es – decia lily ya empezando a enojarse

-- claro, si quito la mano te quedaras con él

-- tú ya encontraste un galeón¡deja quedarme con esto!

-- recuerda que TÚ te quedaste con MI galeon

-- eres una apretada – dijo lily vencida mientras quitaba su mano para cruzarlos en su pecho y darse media vuelta

-- ¡que va! era el envoltorio de un chicle

-- aps : s… pero mira, aun queda chicle, podrias quedarte con él – dijo lily pensando en el viejo refran "…." Bueno, el refran ese que dice que algo es mejor que nada ¬¬

-- sí, pero esta ya masticado : s , vamos a la tienda mejor – para alivio de lily y fastidio se yasna, los marauders no se encontraban en la tienda

-- este dulce deberia estar en zonco – decia yasna riendose mientras salian de honeydukes – creo que le daré uno a la cata, ya sabes, para ver si realmente sale el pedo olor a frutilla

-- eres una grose—lily se quedo en plena palabra, habia visto por segunda vez en el día algo resplandeciente en el suelo

-- vamos lily, si quieres tocar chicle mojado, corre hacia él – le dijo yasna que tambien lo habia visto, ella tenia cierto talento para perseguir las cosas brillantes. Lily no lo penso dos veces y se fue corriendo hacia aquel artefacto, para su sorpresa no se trataba de ningun envoltorio, diente de oro o la gelatina amarilla de tia cleotilda.

-- ¡wacala! no lo tomes por mucho tiempo – le dijo yasna pensando en el chicle

-- yasna, tienes que ver esto – dijo casi sin aliento, en sus manos sostenia un lindo arete de oro con unas ruinas extrañas talladas en él

-- es maravilloso… ¡es mio! – grito yasna haciendo sobresaltar a lily, esta lo agarro mas fuerte y se lo puso en el bolsillo

-- ¡no! Yo me lo encontré, fue algo justo ¿no?

-- es que es tan bello – sirius, no tan lejos de ellas, pensaba lo mismo

-- ¿no crees que te veras un poco… raro con aretes? – preguntaba remus con las cejas levantadas

-- por supuesto que no, nada se me ve raro. Tengo que imponer una nueva moda ¿sabes?

-- ahora que lo dices moony, realmente se va a ver ridiculo, mejor no me lo prestas, no quiero espantar a lily

-- pero si ya tienes espantada a la pobre – dijo sirius vengativo, luego de una discusión un poco alterada los 4 regresaron al castillo

la sala comun esta alborotada de niños pequeños que no iban a hogsmeade, remus, james y peter hacian tareas.

-- ¡oouuchh! – un grito se escucho desde el dormitorio de los chicos, remus, james y peter subieron rapidamente a ver - ¡oouuchhh! – se escucho un segundo, los tres entraron al dormitorio jadeando

-- ¡pero que sucede hombre! – dijo remus preocupado al ver a sirius de espalda tocandose la oreja

-- nada, ya paso. Me estaba perforando las orejas

-- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan masoquista? – dijo james poniendo los ojos en blanco

-- ya sabes "para ser bello hay que ver estrellos" – los tres en un suspiro dejaron la habitación, lo que acababan de presenciar era algo que sucedía continuamente.

-- mira quien esta entrando – le dijo remus a james, este se voltio a ver a lily que entraba junto con su amiga. Se levanto rapidamente para darle la bienvenida

-- una princesa no deberia entrar sin su caballero – le dijo cortésmente mostrandole su brazo en forma de gancho

-- tienes razon, potter ¡wilhem¿podrias acompañarme hasta ese asiento? – el chico corrió rápidamente hacia ella. Los tres se fueron riendo

-- por lo menos te dijo que tenias razón – le animo remus que había estado cerca de la escena, james por segunda vez en el día habia quedado sin aire.

-- ¡NOOOO! – un tercer grito llego desde los dormitorios a la sala común, los tres, reconociendo la voz, simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron haciendo lo suyo

-- ¿crees que ha estado mucho tiempo sin meter bulla? – dijo james luego de un rato mirando nervioso a sus dos amigos (aunque debería ser "su amigo" la rata maldita no cuenta ¬¬) , se referia a sirius.

Los tres subieron a la habitación y vieron que un chico estaba de espalda, arrodillado, le sacaba las plumas a un almohadón de una manera demente

-- ¿padfoot? – pregunto james caminando cautelosamente hacia su amigo. Cuando llego al frente de él puso cara rara - ¿Cuándo piensas pestañear?

-- ¿Qué sucedió?

-- ¿sirius? – remus y peter también se acercaron, james en un momento de histeria sacudió a su amigo

-- ¡mi areteeee! – grito de repente haciendo sobresaltar a los demás – se me perdio uno TT

-- ¿y donde? – pregunto peter

-- mmm… déjame pensar, si no me equivoco estabamos en las tres escobas donde vi que el maldito arete se caía de mi bolsillo y como yo soy tan idiota, es decir, lo contrario a ti, lo deje en el suelo y me vine al castillo! – dijo muy rapido sirius aguantando la respiración, peter bajo su cara sonrojada mientras sirius volvía a un trance melancólico

-- ¿revisaste toda la habitación? – pregunto james ignorando a peter

-- sí, hasta dentro de las almohadas óò

-- entonces se te cayó en hogsmeade – sugirió remus

-- no sé ÓÒ

-- eso te pasa por robar

-- ¡callate rata! – gritaron a la vez james y sirius

-- colagusano tiene razón¿en todo caso no querías imponer moda? Poniéndote un solo arete serás diferente de las chicas tambien… y claro, no te veras tan… raro – le animo remus, sirius puso cara de perro que encuentra su hueso y se dirigio al baño. rápidamente salió para estrenar su nuevo aro, el problema era que sus orejas sangraban por la perforación pero luego de un simple hechizo la sangre paro y pudo acostarse como merlin manda.

-- realmente es bello, estoy seguro de haberlo visto en un libro – decia lily mirando su arete – creo que ponerme este colgante y otro arete pequeño no se vera tan mal¿cierto?

-- no, impondrás una nueva moda – dijo yasna mirando una revista de anillos. Lily se puso el arete y luego se acostó, seguramente al día siguiente todo el mudo le preguntaría donde se había conseguido ese espectacular aro.

Los primero rayos atravesaban la torres de hogwarts, los chicos de gryffindor eran unas de las primeras victimas de este despertador natural. Uno por uno los alumnos se despertaban, solo que dos de ellos recibio el amanecer de una manera diferente

Dormitorio de los chicos

-- ¡vamos! Ya esta amaneciendo, recuerda que ayer te quedaste dormido y con esa lesera del arete no hiciste ninguna tarea – decia james a sirius, este empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco, aun no lograba procesar las palabras que escuchaba. Cuando la voz de james entro de lleno a sus oídos abrio rapidamente los ojos y solto un grito

-- ¿Qué haces aquí, potter? Sal inmediatamente si no quieres tener problemas! – dijo una voz euforica, aunque el problema de ahí era la voz, luego los ojos de sirius se agacharon para visualizar su cuerpo y un grito más grande que el anterior resonó por el castillo

Dormitorio de las chicas

-- ¿escuchaste, lily? Esa era la voz de sirius – al igual que el cuerpo de sirius, este le costo entender lo que escuchaba, al abrir los ojos vio a yasna

-- hola guapa, si querías amanecer conmigo tenias que venir anoche – bromeo… ¿lily?

-- ¿lily? – dijo su amiga sin dar credito a lo que escuchaba

-- ¿esa mosntrua tambien esta aca? – empezó a mirar a todos lados, pero al menear la cabeza de esa forma tan brusca solo logro que un pelo rojizo se sacudiera ante su rostro - ¡jooodd---------!

* * *

¡Ya está!

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a los reviews T.T es emocionante recibir mas de dos en mi primera historia publicada, al parecer esto no sera solo tonteras, estaba pensando y creo que igual saldra un poco de drama, quien sabe, aun no se como continuar y ademas la película igual hay enredos aunque creo que la hare un poco.. quizas un poco muy diferente n.nU

**Agus y Moony-** ¡Hola¿Qué tal?. Que bueno que les haya gustado el ff, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al leer el primer review con algo positivo n.n . bueno, aquí esta el segundo chap, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Lunatica-lupin-** ¡konnichiwa! Que bien que hayas visto la película, si, tienes razon, es un poco o quizas un poco muy de chicas el juego de manos pero hubiera sido peor si le hubiera copiado la letra de la cancion xD. Bueno, como veras en este chap ya comenzó lo extraño, asi que en el proximo chap podras encontrar todo el enredo ;)

**Srita-Lunatica-** jajaja ya sé que es trillado, pero me han gustado tantos los ff así que escogí hacerpor el mio. Que bueno que te haya gustado, en cuanto a tu ff me voy altiro a leerlo : D

**Raven black-** xD me causo mucha gracia leer tu review. Me imaginaba a daria (no se si la ubiques) opinando, ya que carece de expresión, pero me dio mucho gusto que lo encontraras bueno. Aquí esta el segundo, espero que te guste n.n


	3. Acostumbrarse a la idea no es solucion

* * *

3.- "acostumbrarse a la idea" no es solución

Llantos se escuchaban desde el baño, al parecer el grito había sacudido la torre de gryffindor ya que gente se paseaba por todos lados y no dudaban en lanzar miradas curiosas a la habitación de los merodeadores.

James en un acto de desesperación cerró la puerta de un golpe

-- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás metido ahí? – le dijo james a sirius que se había encerrado en el baño, el problema era que cada vez que escuchaba la voz de james se ponía a llorar más fuerte

-- nunca pensé que viviría para ver a sirius llorar – remus le lanzó una mirada fea a peter, pero luego volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamiento

-- vamos amigo¿qué cosa tan mala pudo pasar para que actúes de esa manera?

-- ¡callate potter! – se escucho desde el baño, james se quedo de piedra

-- ¿acaso el problema es conmigo? – remus se iba a encoger de hombros cuando la puerta se abrió ruidosamente. Una chica de pelo rojizo había entrado corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de james, yasna entro a los segundo después, su cara mostraba lo agitada y perturbada que estaba

-- ¡lily¿Pero que demonios haces? – gritó esta, james estaba atónito con lily colgándole del cuello

-- ¡eres tan guapo, mi cuchi cuchi! – todos pusieron cara de "o.O" menos remus que ahora se tocaba la barbilla y miraba del baño a la cara de gatito de lily

-- lily, amiga ¿Qué… qué has dicho?

-- ¿yasna! – se escuchó desde el baño, todos quedaron en silencio, lily se soltó de james y se fue hacia la voz

-- ¿con que aquí esta el cuerpo más guapo? - dijo mientras caminaba en saltitos, james miró a yasna

-- ¿esta drogada?

-- ¡claro que no, lily, amiga¿Qué estas hacie…

-- ¡yasna¿Eres tú, yasna?... ¡ayúdame¡Estoy encerrada en un cuerpo peludo! – interrumpió la voz de sirius

-- ¿Qué te pasa niñita¡mi cuerpo es el mejor de todos! – gritó el cuerpo de lily

-- ¡por merlín¡me estoy volviendo loca¡que hace mi voz allá!

-- ¡por merlín! – grito esta vez remus, luego se fue corriendo al cuerpo de lily y lo sacudió

-- ¿pero que haces con mi novia? – saltó james empujando a remus

-- james y lily son novios, james y lily son novios – peter había comenzado a dar saltitos por todos lados cantando una melodía tan apestosa como él (que alboroto -.-)

-- ¿Qué pasa allá afuera! – grito la voz de sirius nuevamente

-- ¡sal lily! necesito que veas esto – dijo remus apretando el brazo de lily (conste que el cuerpo de lily (que confusión x.X)). la puerta de baño se abrió mostrando el cuerpo de sirius en pijama, su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas, luego se escuchó un grito por parte de sirius y lily

-- ¿pero como demonios pudo pasar esto? – dijo remus para si mientras sirius iba corriendo hacia yasna y la abrazaba, sirius lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que la chica se encendía como tomate

-- ¿alguien me puede explicar que ocurre! – grito james en un momento de desesperación tratando de evitar mirar a lily que observaba el cuerpo de sirius de pies a cabeza

-- estas personas cambiaron de cuerpo – explico remus – algo debe haber provocado este fenómeno

-- ¿quieres decir que este – dijo yasna mirando al cuerpo de sirius – es mi amiga?

-- ¿y que sirius está en el cuerpo de lily? – james miró al cuerpo de lily que le hacia señas con la mano mostrandole una carita de ángel

-- me temo que sí

--¡remus, tú sabes que no puedo estar en el cuerpo de un hombre, dime que es un sueño – el cuerpo de sirius se había dirigido hacia lupin y lo sacudía violentamente

-- disculpame lily, no sé que puedo hacer, no sé que provoco esto. Tendríamos que averiguarlo

-- por favor evans, no llores mientras usas mi cuerpo

-- ¿y como quieres que reaccione si de la noche a la mañana estoy metida en un saco de grasa y pelo?

-- ¿crees que estoy feliz siendo una ballena?

-- ¡la ballena es el aire que rellena mi cuerpo!

-- ¿ah si?

-- ¡si!

-- ¿ah si?

-- ¡que sí!

-- ¡ya basta, esto puede solucionarse, como última alternativa tenemos a dumbledore. Obviamente haremos lo imposible para solucionar este problema nosotros – dijo remus, luego miró a james que estaba más palido que… que… agotacion de ideas… ¿más pálido que un trasero santiaguino? o.0 – ¿sucede algo, prongs?

-- no, estaba asimilando que sirius es evans y que… bueno, evans es sirius. Supongo que deberían comportarse como tal hasta que encontremosotra solución – dijo casi sin aire, remus sonrió

-- estoy de acuerdo, las clases van a comenzar y es mejor que nadie note algo raro o si no nos veriam…

-- sí sí, lo que tú digas, vamos nueva amiga – dijo el cuerpo de lily saltando como niña buena, tomando la mano de yasna y retirándose de la habitación

-- es mejor que vayas a arreglarte, evans. Tenemos cerca de 5 minutos para llegar a nuestra clase – james sin mirarla se retiró de la habitación, la mirada-puchero de sirius se fijo en remus

-- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te vas directo a la clase y yo te llevo una tostada. Vamos wormtail – los dos salieron dejando sol…

_--- ¡alto! hem hem… disculpen la interrupión. Voy a aclarar que desde ahora llamare al cuerpo de sirius, lily y al cuerpo de lily sirius, asi que cuando diga "lily se agacho y dijo –hola-" ustedes se imaginan al cuerpo de sirius haciendo eso… ¿captan?... hem hem, retomamos la historia ¬¬ ----_

dejando sola a lily. esta no supo que hacer, no quería bañarse y tener que conocer cosas que juraría que las conocería cuando tuviera suficiente edad. .

-- de verdad sirius, si lily te ve con eso te matará – dijo yasna riendose a carcajadas, el cuerpo de lily estaba vestido con una falda que había sido notablemente acortada, la camisa estaba abrochada solo en los botones del medio, llevaba sus labios pintados de rojo y se había hecho rizos en el cabello. Todos los chicos volteaban a verla mientras que sirius les hacia señas con la mano.

-- esto le faltaba a la monstrua, tú igual deberías hacer lo mismo

-- no gracias, yo y lily no somos unas necias superficiales - Los dos entraron a la sala llamando la atención de medio mundo, james se tapó la cara y se acercó a él

-- ¿es que ya se te olvidó lo que dijo remus? _"no llamen la atención"_

-- eres un amargado¿piensas que no te conozco? sé que estas enojado pero yo no tengo la culpa – luego las puertas de la sala de encantamientos se volvió a abrir para mostrar a remus hablandole a lily (ya saben, cuerpo de sirius) esta comía una tostada a toda prisa. Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como estaba su maltratado cuerpo.

Este estaba con los pantalones hasta la cintura dejando a la vista unos calcetines plomos, su camisa estaba toda abrochada aunque estaba afuera del pantalón, para su horror su pelo estaba sucio y despeinado.

-- ¿queee! – lily escupió lo que había sido su tostada, no podía creer lo que veía

-- ¿pero que demonios pasa contigo¿es que no te bañaste?

-- ¡lo que no puedo creer es que **tú** te hayas bañado!... y mira esa ropa

-- ¡te dije que no lloraras!

-- ejem… - el profesor había entrado al aula, luego de echarle un vistosaso al cuerpo de lily se puso al frente de la clase – tomen sus respectivos asiento por favor – sirius y lily se echaron miradas de odio, sirius se fue a sentar con yasna en la fila de adelante, donde era normal mientras que lily se sentó entre james y remus. Remus trataba de tranquilizarla hasta que comenzó a sacar sus materiales, james ni siquiera la miraba. Lily entonces sintió que algo helado caía en su estómago, pensó que si había dicho hace unos segundos atras_ "nada puede ser peor"_… pues, eso era era imposible porque ahora sí sentía mucho peor.

* * *

¡ya está! 

Acá esta el tercer chap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si merezco un tomatazo diganme en que lo merezco para que no lo vuelva a repetir ¿ok?. ¡muchas gracias los reviews de **Nat** y **Raven Black **( ¡sí, viva daria! es una pena que ya no lo transmitan en chile :S ), me hicieron happy happy n.n!

¡sigan en la sintonía y dejen reviews!


	4. Descartando al principal sospechoso

4.- Descartando al principal sospechoso

-- ¡señor black! Déjeme felicitarlo, su movimientos son espectaculares

-- ¡oh! muchas gracias señor – lily avergonzada comprendió que había metido la pata, para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que su cara no se sonrojaba – algo bueno que tenga un arrogante como black

-- es imposible que los marauders se sonrojen – dijo remus sonriendo – tendrás que tener cuidado, lo movimientos de sirius son mas bruscos.

-- gracias remus

a cierta pareja no le iba muy bien, yasna trataba de enseñarle a sirius como hacer los movimientos con la varita pero resultaba imposible

-- paresco chica haciendo tantas florituras

-- eres una chica en estos momentos – yasna suspiro resignada – te veías mejor a la distancia ¿sabes?

-- ¿a que te refieres? - Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero yasna se negó a darle más explicaciones

**0-0-0**

-- remus… tengo un problema – la cara de sirius se veía claramente avergonzada

-- ¿Qué sucede, lily? – remus se acercó a lily para escuchar mejor. El cuarteto se dirigía a la sala común luego de almorzar

-- estoy segura de que tengo ganas de ir al baño, ya no puedo ignorarlo más

-- ¿no sabes donde está el baño? – se metió la rata, lily le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y luego se dirigió a remus, este contenía una risa

-- disculpame, pero no creo que tengas escapatoria – lily con la cabeza gacha se dirigió al baño de los hombres, james la siguió con una mirada llena de furia

**0-0-0**

-- es que no puede ser más amargada

-- cálmate sirius, era obvio que mcgonagall te retaría si andas con esa facha. Recuerda que estas en un cuerpo ejemplar

-- ¡hey, lily! ese nuevo estilo de aros te sienta bien – dijo una chica que pasó por el lado del duo. Sirius se tocó las orejas y se sintió un aro pequeño en la izquierda y uno colgante en la derecha

-- espera… yo tengo exactamente los mismos aros – sirius se había quitado el arete – la vieja había dicho que eran únicos

-- yo… yo nunca le había visto esos aros a lily – mintió yasna en seguida lamentando que el aro perdido fuera de él. no quería meter en problemas a su amiga, sabía que sirius era capaz de decir que lily los había robado

-- es que si este es el que se me perdió… quiere decir que no estaba en hogsmeade – la cara de sirius brilló - ¡vamos yasna, pongamos este diamante en mi cuerpo! – sirius tomó el brazo de yasna y se la llevo volando en busca de lily

-- hola padfoot, que te trae por aquí – le preguntó remus

-- busco a evans – james lanzó una mirada asesina a sirius, pero este debido a su cansancio no logró darse cuenta

-- había ido al baño la últim… - sirius no esperó mas y se dirigió al lugar.

-- ¡hey¡evans! – lily se detuvo al ver que sirius se le acercaba corriendo

-- que no me llames evans ¿es que no ves como te miran? – masculló lily

-- disculpame pero ¿puedo saber que hacias en el baño?

-- algo que no te interesa

-- ¿Cómo no me va a interesar si es mi cuerpo?

-- chiton, sirius – se metió yasna

-- gracias amiga, ahora tú – lily se dirigió a sirius – ¿Qué quieres realmente? – sirius no respondió, había comenzado a ver las orejas de lily

-- ¿dónde esta el arete?

-- ¿cu… cual arete? – yasna por detrás de sirius le decía por señas a lily que el arete era de él, ella comprendió

-- este, que por cierto estaba extrañamente en tu oreja

-- no sé de que hablas, yo tenía dos diamantes pequeños antes de dormirme – lily comenzó a recordar el momentó en que se había metido al baño a llorar esa misma mañana. Ella se había visto en el espejo, luego de gritar, llorar, golpear y maldecir la imagen, se había dado cuenta que en las orejas tenía tapones de sangre y que el arete que colgaba de la derecha estaba manchado y rodeado de costras. Tras un "iuck" ella se lo sacó, pero había estado tan manchado con sangre que no lo había reconocido. Sin importancia lo dejo en… hasta ahí llegaba su memoria, luego solo recordó como había sacado papel higienico para sonarse la nariz.

**Flash back**

_-- ¡iiiuuck!... genial, se me caen los mocos ¬¬_

**Fin del flash back**

-- entonces ¿Cómo llegó hasta acá?

-- este… no sé sirius, quizas cuando cambiamos el aro se fue contigo¡que se yo!. Yo ya me voy a la biblioteca que acordé encontrarme ahí con los chicos para buscar información acerca de esto… ¿vamos yasna? – yasna se fue enseguida con lily, sirius siguiendoles de cerca

**0-0-0**

-- ahora que estamos todos juntos creo que deberiamos ponernos de acuerdo – susurró remus poniendo orden

-- ok, yo quiero que sirius se ponga ropa decente, haga sus tareas porque yo haré las mías y que se ponga a patrullar como se debe

-- en lo último lo puedo ayudar yo – dijo remus

-- acepto, sólo si tú prometes bañarte porque apesto, sonríele a mis admiradoras, tienes que hacer travesuras porque mi nombre esta bajando, hablar con james para que no noten la diferencia, abrazar a james para que no noten la diferencia, dormir con james para que no

-- gracias padfoot, pero no me involucres – le cortó el mismo james, todos quedaron de piedra, menos lily que rebalsaba de furia

-- supongo que no tengo otra opción – se resigno lily – ahora creo que deberíamos buscar en todos los libros que podamos, todos los que salga cambio hasta de voz. – todos obedientemente se pararon a buscar libros, el problema era que en la mayoría salía encantamientos de por medio.

-- sólo piensa en quien te tenga mala para que te haya podido hacer esto – le decía remus a sirius

-- ya sabes que la mayoría de los chicos, los de sly y… snape – los chicos se pararon y fueron mas o menos que corriendo a buscar a severus. Este estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro de artes oscuras hasta que llegó james y en un movimiento de varita lodejo inmovilizado.

-- ¡esto es muy injusto¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguro que sea él? – lily había llegado corriendo junto a yasna, snape encontraba muy raro que lily (cuerpo) lo apuntara con una varita y que sirius (cuerpo) lo estuviera defendiendo

-- eso lo sabremos ahora – dijo james que echaba humitos por las orejas – tu fuiste quien le tiró esa maldición a sirius en hogsmeade ¿no?

-- me la debía, esa mañana me había maldecido mientras estaba con… con

-- jajaja con la apestosa de mi prima ¿no? Narcisa es muy pequeña para t.. ¡ouch! – sirius había recibido un codazo por parte de remus, este comprendió – digo, con la apestosa prima del chico guapo de sirius ¿no?

-- no tengo tiempo para presenciar su circo, ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Ahora que haran ¿ir donde mama?

-- ¡cállate!. ¿qué maldición le diste exactamente? – exigió james

-- ¿el levicorpus? – todos quedaron sin palabras, obviamente esperaban que fuera el hechizo de cambio. entonces sirius se acordó cuando se había dado vuelta en pleno hogsmeade

-- juré que te destrosaría por eso, habían muchas chicas alrededor

-- ¿puedes hablar cosas más coherentes, evans?

-- ¿de que estas hablando, quejicus? – saltó el cuerpo de sirius que estaba atrás del cuarteto. Snape puso sus manos en su cabeza, tipo psyduck (como se escriba… ya saben ¡pokemon, atrapalos ya!), la confusion de que hablara gente nada que ver con el contexto lo volvia loco, así que se paró de inmediato cuando sintió que la maldición se desvanecía y salió corriendo

-- ¡espera quejicus¡yo quiero mi cuerpo! – comenzo a gritar sirius pero remus lo detuvo

-- no fue él, lo hubiera notado.

-- ¿remus, como puedes creer en él? – preguntó estúpidamente peter

-- no seas so-tonto, estuvimos toda la semana enseñandote legilimancia – luego james se dirigió a sirius pero se paró en seco al ver que este estaba tratando de recordar algo

-- ¡ya sé! – gritó de repente, a todos le comenzaron a brillar los ojos al notar que sirius tenía la respuesta de este extraño fenomeno, lily estaba tan entusiasmada que podría abrazar a sirius

-- ¡eres genial, black! Ahora dinos el nombre de la persona que te echo es…

-- ¡cuando quejicus me dio vuelta perdí el arete, es lo más lógico!

Todos: u¬¬

-- ¡es super extra chidi fenomenal! – decía peter mientras daba saltitos

-- ¿cierto? n0n

-- ¡por supuesto que no! – le cortó lily - ¿Qué tiene que ver el arete en todo esto? – lily miró a yasna para que la ayudara a salir de aquel tema, sabía que si sirius se enteraba que lily habia tomado el aro este se pondría de bestia. Esta la ayudó

-- es verdad, además ¿Cómo pudo haber un hechizo entremedio si ocurrió en plena noche?. Nuestros sospechosos son los de la habitación, porque en el libro salía que apenas lanzaba la maldición ocurría el cambio, es decir que hay 3 chicas y un chico que interrogar, si no son ellos entonces tendremos que descartar los encantamientos y buscar otro metodo que pudo haber ocupado la persona que cambio el cuerpo de lily y sirius

pepe grillo: crick crick

-- ahora tenemos que ir a hogsmeade para buscar el arete – dijo de repente peter interrumpiendo el pensamiento de los demas, estaban tragando la información de yasna

-- ¡que se olviden del arete! – grito lily – ese ya se perdió, quizas era muy bonito y cualquier chica pudo pescarlo porque un arete así brilla fácilmente en el suelo y es imposi

-- ejem… lily ¬¬ - la calló yasna

-- ¡oh! gracias yasna, entonces, subamos a nuestras habitaciones y empecemos nuestra fase de interrogación -El grupo se dirigió a la torre de gryffindor, mientras que lily y sirius se preguntaban las cosas que le esperaría esa noche.

* * *

¡ya está!

espero que les haya gustado el cuarto chap, si notaron, esta un poco más largo aunque me da cosa ampliarlo más ya que no quiero que se aburran u.u... debo admitir que hay millones de cosas que no puedo escribir en un solo chap y a veces ni siquiera lo puedo incluir en el siguiente... asi que diganme si un poco más largo no estaría mal o si el chap de ahora ya esta bien de largo ¿okis?

muuuuchas pero muuchas gracias a los review ¡no saben lo feliz que me hicieron! por supuesto que no me cabrean y ¡sí! tienen que ver la pelicula n.n... lo de james... él mismo dirá el porque su actitud. respondería a los review pero leí por ahí ( ff _¿algun problema malfoy? _para ser exacta) que no se podía :s .. si estoy equivocada diganme ¡please! es que no me informo mucho acerca de las cosas que suceden en la pag.

¡lo último! me demoraré en subir el proximo chap... espero que no se vayan por ese inconveniente u.u pero he tenido que escribir obras y me toma mucho tiempo.

ahora si, adios y muchas gracias. ¡sigan leyendo!


	5. Charlas a la luz de la luna

5.- Charlas a la luz de la luna

-- te prohibo que le hagas cosas extrañas a mi cuerpo – dijo una lily furiosa. Ya era tarde y el grupo tenía que separarse para ir a dormirse a los cuartos que correspondian.

-- ¿crees que tengo interes de tu cuerpo?- sirius rio sarcásticamente – será mejor que le saquen información a tom

El quinto chico que compartía habitación con los marauders era tom. Él era un completo idiota, hasta el pastoso de peter quedaba bien al lado de él. Cuando el cuarteto entro a la habitación, el chico ya estaba en ella ordenando sus pertenencias.

-- estamos a día viernes. ¿Listos para el resumen semanal? – dijo la voz maliciosa de tom. Esa frase se repetía en la mayoría de las habitaciones del castillo. Era lo que acostumbraban a hacer todos los días viernes.

-- esta semana ha sido un fiasco – se quejo james mientras se acostaba

-- **este día** a sido un fiasco – dijo lily perforando a james con la mirada

-- que tanto te quejas, james. Te vi en encantamientos, evans se te acerco muy provocativamente ¿no se veia atractiva? – lily tuvo ganas de pararsepara golpear a tompero luego quiso cambiar al golpe de direccion hacia james por no hacer nada.

-- no se veia bien – dijo remus seriamente – ese estilo no es de lily.

-- si se vistió así debio ser por una apuesta. O quizas quería dar el ejemplo de lo ridicula que se ven las mujeres con esos atuendos – se defendió lily a si misma. Todos pusieron cara de "¬¬"

-- ¿desde cuando estas en contra de que las mujeres se vistan así, sirius?

-- yoo… este… ¿desde que vi a yasna? – fue el primer nombre que se le metió en la cabeza, para su sorpresa nadie parecia sorprendido asi que siguió – ya sabes, yasna es linda así… asi queee… para que quiero ver a mujeres desnudas¿no?

-- ya has dicho que te sientes atraído por yasna pero nunca has hecho algo al respecto– lily se quedo estupefacta con lo que dijo tom. James, peter y remus miraban a otros lugares

-- ¿le gusta!... digo ¿me gusta? Pues… ¡claro que me gusta! Pero soy muy poco hombre y esteee.. yoo – lily optó por emitir un bostezo, acostarse y taparse con las frasadas

-- ¡bien hecho, sirius! – dijo remus – sucede que se ha sentido un poco mal – le explicó a tom, este dudando prefirió hacer caso omiso y fijarse en james

-- ¿Qué le dijiste a evans para que se te acercara todo el día? Hasta te vi en la biblioteca junto a ella.

- nada, hemos estado haciendo un trabajo y nada más – por una extraña razon, james hablaba sin ganas. Era típico de los viernes que sirius y james saltaran por toda la habitación mientras contaban todos los chismes

-- pero hace dos días que estabas hecho un trampolín diciendo que invitarías a evans por unos dulces

-- pero le dijo que se fuera a esperar el apocalipsis. Estuvo haciendo drama toda esa tarde – remus y james lanzaron miradas asesinas a peter y lily trataba de pensar en otra cosa para no escuchar eso. no quería sentirse culpable por james.

-- no sé donde tienes la cabeza. Eres muy idiota al quedarte mirando a esa monstrua en vez de andar con otras chicas mucho más atractivas – dijo tom con una sonrisa socarrona. James explotó

-- ¡escuchame perfecto idiota! En primer lugar nadie te pide que te metas en mis asuntos. Si te molesta que no ande con una chica ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas tu de conseguirte una? Segundo, afortunadamente tengo la cabeza en un excelente sitio porque daria años por esperar a alguien que valga la pena y tercero… realmente eres un grandisimo imbesil si piensas que lily es una cualquiera, porque ella vale mucho más que un montón de mocosas presumidas y superficiales – luego de esto abrió la cama y se acostó.

-- mira quien habla… ¿acaso la palabra superficial no te suena? además sirius es quien llama a evans "monstrua" todo el tiempo. – esta vez remus interfirió

-- ya parenle, james vuelve a acostarte y tu tom, que james sea un mocoso, sin crebero completamente superficial

-- gracias remus ¬¬

-- de nada james nn, como decía, que él sea así no significa que no pueda fijarse en algo mucho mejor que él. Fijarse en lily lo hace una persona que si sabe pensar ¿no crees? además sirius nunca llamaría a lily con tales intenciones como la tuya, asi que será mejor que este día acabe y que tú te calles – nadie dijo nada más, pero por la cabeza de cierta persona pasaban muchas palabras y cada vez le surgia un sentimiento que la hacia sentir mal y estupida.

_Mientras que en la habitación de las chicas…_

-- ¿pero no han hecho nada extraño estos días? Por ejemplo… el día de ayer – preguntaba sirius sin tener resultados favorables, yasna se lamentaba que sirius fuera un fracaso sieno detective.

-- no, recuerda que ayer tuvimos castigo con la javi y la eli – decia natalie mientras las otras dos chicas asentían – estuvimos hasta tarde en el corredor junto a filch. Llegamos muertas y mas encima tuvimos que despertarnos temprano para hacer los deberes que no pudimos hacer

-- ah… ¿sabes? En la nueva edicion "corazon de bruja" ha salido un encantamiento para que dos personas cambien la personalidad… ¿han escuchado algo así? – yasna se tapó la cabeza con sus manos al escuchar las palabras de sirius

-- ¡no! Eso es fantastico – dijo una de las chicas, entusiasmada

-- sí¿se imaginan cambiar a las pastosas de slytherin? – dijo elizabeth entonces sirius estuvo seguro que no fueron ellas, unaschicas conideas tan inmadura nunca habrían logrado hacer algo tan serio.

-- sí sí… luego se las presto – sirius cambió inmediatamente de cara y pensó que era hora de divertirse – al grano chicas ¿Qué chico es el más guapo de gryffindor? – yasna, rendida, optó por acostarse y taparse la cara con las frasadas

-- _sirius no tiene solución_ – pensó

-- ¡alan thomas! – gritó javiera, sirius puso cara de decepcionado hasta que…

-- ¿pero que dices? Por supuesto que es sirius black ¿cierto yasna? – dijo Natalie, yasna solo emitió un gruñido

-- no me habías contado esa opinion tuya, amiga mia –la molestósirius mirando las frasadas que la tapaban

-- pero si yasna había dicho la otra vez que le encantaba todas esas joyas que usaba

-- o sea que… solo le gusta de él las… ¿joyas? – sirius cambió rápidamente sus rasgos, yasna salió rápidamente de su escondite para negar eso pero..

-- por supuesto… o sea, solo ella piensa eso , yo digo que sirius es perfecto

-- ¿podrías cerrar esa bocota, Natalie? – dijo yasna cansada - si no le conté a lily eso es porque no hablaba en serio, sería bastante estupido de mi parte ser tan interesada, solo lo dije porque me había dado vergüenza admitir que black tiene su… atractivo y – trato de mentir rápidamente pero sirius ya no escuchaba, se acostó y enojado cerro los ojos tratando de quedarse dormido.

-- no te enojes lily – dijo javiera – si yasna no te contó no es porque no confie en ti… ademas¿que bicho te pico para que hicieras tal pregunta? – pero no obtuvo respuesta. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada incomoda y se acostaron.

La noche duro poco, pero para cierto cuarteto (james, lily, sirius y yasna ¬¬) la noche habia sido como si una semana entera se hubiera colado en ella.

* * *

¡ya está!

por si notaron actualice rápido n.n  
acepto todo tipo de crítica, sé que este chap no me quedo muy bien pero necesitaba algo para comenzar con un poco de drama.

muchas gracias a los reviews n.n. saben que me encantaria responderlos pero no se puede u.u  
en todo caso me hacen muy felices y demás que me gustaría contratar a alguien que hablara al final de la historia xD (no me habia dado cuenta de la palabra "momento de desesperacion" : p), ybueno, ya se dieron cuenta que nadie en hogwartsqueda con la cabeza bien puesta ya que por mi habria descubierto rápido el acertijo delfamoso aro (comolo has decubierto tú Sailor A. S. ... ¿o ya has visto la movie?). creo que se me haria imposible poner tantos chap de una peroahora los estoy haciendo más largo n.n. LISTOxD jajaja de una u otra manera todo se puede solucionar. muchas gracias a todos y continuen en la sintonia


	6. Problemas externos incluye a los interno

6.- Problemas externos incluye a los internos

-- sólo me falta la respuesta de la 2, prongs

-- en el comedor te la paso, no es larga

-- a mi me falta la 2-3-6-7-8-9…

-- en resumen, te faltan todas wormtail. Por lo menos ya terminamos con las tareas, tenemos todo el fin de semana libre– dijo james. Los chicos estaban arreglándose para bajar a desayunar. Lily, haciéndose la dormida, escuchó que dos personas salían de la habitación. Aun había alguien que la acompañaba.

-- al tiro salgo. Aunque no deberías preocuparte, evans. No te haremos nada malo – lily dejó de fingir y se sentó

-- ¿todos sabían que estaba fingiendo, james? – dijo un poco avergonzada

-- no lo creo – _sólo las personas que acostumbran verte dormir_ – listo – dijo tomando su mochila y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Es mejor que bajes en seguida a desayunar, evans, yo te cerraré la puerta para que nadie te moleste.

-- gracias – susurró. James no se volteó a verla.

**o0o0o**

-- ¿Tú crees que soy así!

-- ¡ahora sé que **sí** eres así! – sirius había salido temprano esa mañana para evitar a yasna. Ésta lo había seguido rápidamente para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero sirius estaba muy enojado.

-- esta bien, lo admito – sirius se paró en seco y se dio media vuelta para mirar a yasna que estaba parada con la cabeza baja – todo empezó cuando dije que llevabas un collar que era espectacular y que te sentía muy bien, las chicas comenzaron a molestar y dieron vuelta todo. Luego lily hizo un comentario con respecto a ti y james, y yo le seguí el juego diciendo que lo único que valía la pena de ti eran esas joyas. No es que piense así, más bien no pienso nada de ti porque no te conozco. – sirius se enojó aun más y dando media vuelta siguió su camino

-- ¡perfecto, no sabes lo bien que me hace que te alejes de mi! – le gritó yasna, de repente alguien se la había acercado por detrás

-- ¿Qué sucede amiga? – a yasna le costó tomar conciencia de quien se encontraba adelante suyo, hasta que la abrazó

-- odio todo esto, te juro que haré lo que sea para regresarte a la normalidad

-- ¿Qué sucedió? – le repitió lily

-- es ese black. Es un presumido bueno para nada

-- cuéntame algo nuevo – le sonrió su amiga – en todo caso yo igual estoy cansada de james – yasna se separó rápidamente de ella

-- ¡oh, oh! No puedo creerlo

-- ¿el que?

-- ¿desde cuando llamas a potter con tanta confianza? – lily se sonrojó

-- no te ilusiones, ya sabes lo que pienso de james pero ya ves lo que me dijo black, que tenia que parecer que era él, imagínate que pensarían los demás si me ven llamando a james por su apellido

--quizas la gente piense lo mismo que al verme tan cerca tuyo– dijo yasna mirando a su alrededor ya que varias personas estaban apuntando a la pareja.

Ese día mucha gente se le había acercado a sirius para preguntarle que problema tenía con yasna ya que era primera vez en la historia que las dos grandes amigas se enojaran de una manera tan fuerte. Lily se fue a sentar con yasna en el gran comedor, mientras que, en otro extremo, sirius con james. Ahora los rumores no paraban

-- lo que pasa es que a yasna le gustaba a james pero él prefirió meterse con lily y ella aceptó entonces ahora yasna se metió con sirius para sacar de quicio a lily… ¿entienden?

-- a mi me dijeron que a yasna y a lily le gustaba a remus y que por eso se convirtieron en rivales, entonces ambas tratan de sacarle celos a lupin estando con sus dos mejores amigos, claro está que remus prefiere estar conmigo

-- en tus sueños. Lo que es verdad es que yasna es lesbi y le gustaba a lily entonces la pobre tuvo que meterse con james, ya sabes que es el único que la pesca, para que no la molestara más y ahora yasna para corregir su error dijo que era mentira lo de su homosexualidad y por eso se metió con sirius, ya sabes que el es taaan varonil.

Y bueno… los rumores seguían y seguían, pero ni a james ni a sirius le importaba mucho el asunto ya que estaban felices de que la gente pensara que se habían salido con la suya con respecto a lily y yasna. En cuanto a estas dos…

-- ¡homosexual¿te imaginas eso?

-- yasna, baja la voz – le imploró remus cuando los 6 estaban reunidos en la biblioteca buscando información sobre el fenómeno de lily y sirius

-- deberían pensar que es una insensible interesada ¬¬

-- ¡te escuché black, y te vuelvo a repetir que no me juzgues por las palabras de unas cerebritos sin neuronas!

-- ¡que ya paren! – remus puso orden – en primer lugar quiero que tú, sirius, no juzgues de esa manera a yasna. Te tendrás que juntar con ella sí o sí y de paso la conoces como merlin manda. En segundo lugar quiero que tú, james, te despabiles porque te esta yendo pésimo en las clases y necesitamos que estescon el cerebro en manopara que nos ayudes con este problema y tercero quiero que

-- ¿te esta yendo mal, james?

-- por supuesto que le está yendo mal, wormtail – le respondió remus al ver que james tenía su cara escondida entre sus manos – ¿o a caso no viste que la tarea que casi copiamos estaba peor que la del pavilon Edward?

-- de hecho yo la copié tal cual – dijo peter sonrojado - ¿Qué te sucede, james?

-- ¿Que qué me sucede? Sucede que estoy harto de esta situación ¿a caso crees que es fácil que la chica que te gusta este atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre y que no sepas con certeza si regresará a la normalidad? O que tú mejor amigo este ocupando un cuerpo que cuando lo miras te despierta más de un sentimiento ¿crees que eso es fácil, crees que no estoy confundido! – luego de tal espectáculo no hubo necesidad que la señora bibliotecaria (como se llame) fuera a echarlo ya que él mismo pescó sus cosas y partió sin despedirse. Sirius hizo movimiento de seguirlo

-- no vayas sirius, demás que quiere estar solo – sirius escuchó a remus pero lily hizo caso omiso y fue a perseguirlo.

Lily, en el trayecto, iba pensando en el ridículo movimiento que había hecho ¿Qué coño le había picado para seguir a james?. Luego de apresurar sus pasos pudo ver a james que se había sentado en una banquita cerca de la entrada al castillo.

-- puedes pensar que soy sirius si quieres – dijo ella de una manera comprensiva mientras se sentaba a su lado

-- estoy comportándome de una manera tan egoísta. Ha habido más reclamos míos y de wilson (yasna) que tuyos y de sirius quienes son los realmente afectados

-- digamos que nuestros ojos solo nos enfoca cuando nos miramos al espejo… sin contar las manos peludas que tengo y las veo todo el tiempo – james emitió una sonrisa. Luego ambos hicieron movimientos de vergüenza, era la primera vez que hablaban tan tranquilamente

-- ¡soy un completo idiota! – se reprochó james de repente. Lily lo interrogó con la mirada - no puedo creer que este mirando de esta manera a mi mejor amigo ¡es un hombre! – james se paró y se alejó del cuerpo de sirius

-- ¿te importa mucho que las personas hablen de una supuesta homosexualidad? – dijo lily que ya empezaba a enojarse

-- lo que me importa es que tú te quedes así

-- ¡eres genial, james! Gracias por darme esperanzas – lily también se había levantado y hablaba junto a una sonrisa sarcástica

-- es que esto no es justo, se suponía que ibas a ser mi novia, se suponía que me casaría contigo y tendríamos un hijo con una cara igual a la tuya, con los mismos ojos. Pero resulta que la persona ha cambiado totalmente. – lily se quedo sin palabras, por alguna razón las palabras de james no le molestaban, era otra cosa lo que la ponía furiosa.

-- ¡que!. ¿no me vas a gritar un "vete al diablo, potter"? – dijo al ver la cara de tranquilidad de la chica.

-- si dices que he cambiado no encuentro el por qué debería actuar así

-- no me mal entiendas – se apresuró a decir

-- desde ayer me has estado tratando diferente, yo igual lo haré si continúas así. – dijo en voz segura y cortante

-- no quiero que me trates mal, pero tampoco quiero que me trates bien solo porque conociste un lado estupido que tengo

-- entonces espero tener la misma relación contigo, potter – dijo en una sonrisa

-- no será igual cuando me conozcas de verdad, lily. te lo seguro – los dos, un poco apartados, se fueron a dar una vuelta cerca del lago. Ambos no se miraban, sólo se escuchaban, en cuanto a james, él sólo trataba de imaginarse que la voz que salía del cuerpo de sirius era una hermosa voz femenina.

**o0o0o**

-- ¡ya! Disculpa ¿ok?

-- ¡bien! El primer paso ya esta dado – los chicos habían agarrado unos libros y se habían dirigido a la sala común, en ese momento remus había hecho que sirius y yasna se reconciliaran.

-- ¡que va! sólo espero que te des el tiempo de conocerme

-- y yo espero que tú te des cuenta que soy más que joyas y cosas lujosas – yasna frunció el ceño - ¡ya, ya! Era broma, sé que nunca pensaste asi de mi y créeme que estoy agradecido.

-- hey, lily – un chico alto y apuesto (n/a- no tanto como el trío, of course) se había acercado a la pelirroja, sirius lo miró con cara desafiante

-- dime

-- necesito hablar contigo

-- dime

-- es que es algo en privado – sirius se levantó y le guiñó un ojo a remus, yasna y peter

-- que ni se te ocurra – le advirtió la chica por lo bajo

-- ¿hice algo malo? – dijo sirius con una voz inocente, ya estaban bastante apartados de los demás, el chico rio

-- por supuesto que no… o mejor dicho por lo menos yo lo he tomado bien porque me ha hecho sentir bien – brian comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con el pelo de la chica,ésta (o este ¬¬)se aterrorizó

-- ¿y que seria?

-- tú sabes que últimamente hemos estado compartiendo mucho tiempo, y bueno… debo de aceptar que no me ha gustado nada los chismes que se dicen por ahí y me ha disgustado del todo verte con ese potter

-- es que potter es mi novio ¿sabes? – el chico quito la mano tan rápido del pelo de lily que este emitió un "auch"

-- ¿desde cuando? Como hace tres días me dijiste que lo detestabas

-- es mi forma de expresar mi amor ¿sabes? n.n odio amor, odio amor n.n jejeje

-- ¿estas drogada?

-- ¿por qué tienen que preguntarme eso siempre? – dijo sirius disgustado, su sonrisa de niña tierna, timida, inocente y traviesa se habia desvanecido

-- discúlpame, no fue mi intención

-- ¡me hiciste enojar, chico malo! – sirius exageradamente movía su mano de una manera femenina y movia sus caderas al compas de esos movimientos ( y que movia movia y movia… no me gusta repetir tanto una palabra… hem hem.. continuo) – como te dije, estoy con james porque él es el mejor… junto a sirius, los dos son guapos y hago lo que se me da la gana con ellos – y junto a un desprecio se dio vuelta para reunirse con sus amigos. brian quedó literalmente con la boca abierta "o.0"

-- lily tendrá que agradecerme por dejarla tan bien parada – dijo sin dejar su voz huekita mientras que los otros tres ponian los ojos en blanco.

**o0o0o**

-- ¿por qué no me lo puedes decir? – le reclamaba lily a james

-- porque este problema no es solo mio… si te digo tambien delatare a mis amigos

-- entonces "prongs" proviene de algo serio

-- digamos que algo seriamente divertido – le dijo en una sonrisa, luego se detuvo al ver que una chica estaba parada detrás del cuerpo de sirius

-- sirius… esteee… yooo… ¿podria tener una palabrita contigo? – la chica estaba claramente avergonzada. Provenía de la casa de ravenclaw. Lily se paro confundida para ir a un lugar apartado con ella

-- te espero, sirius – dijo james mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-- ¿hice algo malo?

-- ¡no! Por supuesto que no. Yo sólo quería decirte algo muy importante. Prefiero que te enteres por mi a que las demas chicas anden con sus chismes – lily cerró los ojos, ya sabía a que venía todo eso

-- sucede que… bueno, lo que pasa es que tu… tu me gustas mucho – la chica se tapo la cara de la vergüenza – no tienes que decir algo si no quieres

-- de hecho yo te aconsejaría que buscaras a otro chico – la niña se destapó la cara para mostrar unos ojos vidriosos llenos de decepción – veras, a mi me gusta a otra chica. Su nombre es yasna, es mi novia,y aun asi siento pena por ella porque encuentro que todas las chicas se merecen algo mejor. Tu no me conoces, no sabes lo inepto que puedo ser, porque realmente lo soy

-- … estas… ¿estas drogado?

-- ¡por supuesto que no! Òó

-- ¡disculpa! No quise ser atrevida… bueno, creo que podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?

-- por supuesto n.n – la chica llena de tristeza se alejo de sirius mientras que él (¿o ella? ¬¬) se dirigía a james

-- sirius tendrá que agradecerme por dejarlo tan bien parado – dijo llena de orgullo mientras james ponía los ojos en blanco.

* * *

¡ya está! 

como notarán hice este chap mucho más largo (tiene más de 2000 caracteres o.0)  
espero que les haya gustado, en todo caso, cualquier critica o consejo (para hacerlo más suave n.nU) haganlo en los reviews : D

otra cosa, me olvide decirles que esta historia esta tomando otro rumbo u.u.. tengo que aceptar que parte es mi culpa. la otra vez vi la pelicula y me dio un preinfarto al ver que se cambian los cuerpos.. o sea que el alma queda tal cual... es decir, que el cuerpo de sirius debio aparecer en la pieza de lily y viceversa... pero bueno. he cambiado hartas cosas pero trataré de seguir el patron de ahora en adelante (por el final)

muchas gracias a los reviews nn

**kata-himura -** ¡gomen nasai! sé que ese chap no me quedo bien y muchas gracias por ser sincera, espero que este sea mejor y que te haya gustado ya que igual aclara todas tus dudas nn

**dulce -**gracias por tu comentario, comodije unas lineas más arriba, dejare el final lo mas parecido al de la pelicula (con los personajes ya sabes que igual es complicadisimo u.u)

**nani -** bueno ¡aqui estoy! que bueno que te haya gustado... y´¡sí! la pelicula es muy buena, me mate de la risa con cada detalle xD. aqui esta el sexto chap. ¡espero que te guste!

**Jawg -** ... : ( ... ¿flog? chii no entiende u.u. ¡disculpame! quizas te equivocaste de historia.. espero que me lo expliques que de verdad quede imitando al grillo :s... en todo caso ¡saludos para ti tb nnU!

espero que les guste y dejenme algun review please!


	7. Preparandose para el viaje

7.- Preparandose para el viaje

-- ¿y le dijiste que no?

-- ¡por supuesto!. ¿me crees rara? – lily le habia contado a sirius lo de la declaración de la chica de rav.

-- ¡evans! Recuerda que tú eres yo

-- pero tú estas con yasna

-- ¿estas loca, quien dijo eso? – remus y peter, que estaban presentes, salieron corriendo de la mirada asesina de sirius

-- lo dijo ese tom

-- maldito puerco de pacotilla… en fin, en todo caso a mi no me gusta a yasna, solo me atrae, de la misma manera que a laurissa, megan y ¡gwen! La chica que rechazaste

-- y que iba a saber que eras tan don Juan – lily realmente lo sentía por yasna, ya que sabía que a ella le atraía un poco a sirius

-- no es eso, es solo que son todas tan diferentes que si todas se funcionaran me casaría con esa persona

-- no me importa lo que sientes por todas esas, black. Ya no puedo hacer nada, la rechacé ¡boom! Finito caput

-- le escribiré una carta… es que ella es tan inteligente y no podría sopo… - sus palabras fueron detenidas al ver una lechuza familiar que se dirigía a él

-- ¿es tuya? – preguntó lily viendo la hermosa lechuza gris

-- correspondencia familiar – sirius extraía la carta con cierta dificultad, cuando la leyó se la pasó a lily. ésta, desconcertada de que sirius se la pasara, leyó rápidamente

_joven sirius_

_¿Cómo ha estado últimamente?. Su madre me ha pedido que le haga el recordatorio del cumpleaños de su querido hermano, el joven regulus. Recuerde que es importante su presencia, su hermano cumplirá 11 este año y será su último periodo en casa, como usted bien sabe._

_Mis más sinceros respetos_

_Guardaespalda numero 3, familia black_

_Pd. Por favor, no desobedezca a su madre, usted ya sabe como se comporta cuando lo hace._

-- oswald dahood

-- no pensaras que… ¿Cuándo es? – dijo lily tratando de no imaginarse lo que pasaría

-- el fin de semana que viene… si no volvemos a la normalidad tendrás que ir. Mi madre me matara luego de matar a mi cuidador.

-- ¿oswald es tu guardaespaldas?

-- todos en la familia tenemos uno. Ya sabes, hay gente que le gustaría pedir rescate o que se yo. – lily quedo impresionada al darse cuenta de lo millonarios que podían ser los black

-- ¿por que dices eso? Estoy segura que podremos volver a la normalidad

-- ¡vamos, evans! Las mejores cabezas de hogwarts estan en el asunto y no han encontrado ninguna pista.  
Deja que te explique como es mi familia, no me gustaría que esta se enterara de mi situación.

o0o0o

-- ¡yasna! Estas muerta pequeña cosa sucia – un grupo de chicas se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia la mencionada

-- hey ¿Qué sucede, por que tanta agresividad?

-- ¿y te atreves a preguntarlo? – dijo una chica que tenia en su frente una cinta que decía "100 black". Yasna comprendió

-- malinterpretan las cosas, créeme. Yo no estoy con black.

-- no seas mentirosa. Gwen acaba de contarnos que sirius le había dicho que estaba contigo – a yasna se le formo una vena mientras pensaba en lily

-- yasna dice la verdad – un chico había aparecido detrás de yasna – sirius suele decir ese tipo de cosas para ver que chicas le son fieles y siguen al lado de él aunque él este junto a alguien

-- ¿uh? ó.O

-- sirius no está con nadie ¬¬ - explicó lupin al ver las caras del grupo siriuss fans

-- ¿sirius no está con nadie? - preguntó gwen

-- sólo con su imagen – las chicas gritaron un "yupi" y se fueron corriendo

-- me salvaste de una, remus

-- descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso… acompáñame a la biblioteca que sirius y peter nos esperan

-- ¿y potter y lily?

-- no te preocupes de ellos. James le esta enseñando a lily una imagen de la familia black. Luego sirius te lo explicara

o0o0o

--cuando se enoja le dice "escarabajo" aunque él lo niega, y créeme que se enoja bastante ya que lo escuché decir eso más de 10 veces en el único día que estuve ahí.

-- parece que no se llevan muy bien – lily cada vez quedaba más impresionada con la terrorífica y espantosa familia de sirius

-- mejor dicho se llevan espantosamente mal

-- que triste

-- nunca pongas esa cara. Él siempre anda con la cabeza bien levantada… es bien frío cuando esta con su familia

-- anotado… ahora, cuando fuiste a su casa… ¿como le hablaba a su hermano?

-- él dice que le cae muy mal porque ya sabes, su familia lo ha ignorado por ser gryffindor y todos le ponen atención a regulus, pero él siempre anda detrás de sirius y trata de imitarlo, pero siempre aparece su madre y lo aleja de él… Sirius tomo la tendencia de tratarlo fríamente pero en sus ojos siempre brilla algo de cariño, es una cara que rara vez la pone en otra situación.

-- quieres decir que lo trata mal pero igual lo quiere

-- exacto… sólo tienes que pensar que regulus soy yo y te darás cuenta que todo es fácil

-- ja ja ja, que chistoso eres, potter – dijo lily sarcásticamente pero luego se paró en seco. La cabeza de james había girado violentamente. Tenía sus manos en la nariz – ¿Qué sucedió? – lily trató de sacarle las manos de la parte que éstas cubrían. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la cara de james estaba manchada en sangre - ¿te golpeaste con algo? – dijo lily no muy convencida ya que estaban caminando de lo mas normal cuando pasó eso.

-- es quejicus – dijo con voz ronca, el dolor se extendía rápidamente por toda su cara

-- ¿Por qué le hechas la culpa?

-- date vuelta – lily giró su cabeza para ver que snape se reía por la victoria, al darse cuenta que sirius lo miraba salio corriendo

-- maldito gusano, espérame aquí mientras le aviso a un profesor para que lo castigue

-- no, no me dejes aquí. Acompáñame a la enfermería – los dos, dejando un charco de sangre en el camino, llegaron a los pocos minutos a la enfermería donde james fue sanado al segundo.

-- no sacaras nada con acusarlo, él siempre hace eso.

-- y yo pensé que tu eras el que lo atacaba - dijo lily apenada mientras le limpiaba la sangre. James prefirió guardar silencio ya que en verdad era él el que siempre atacaba a snape. Éste último lo hacia una vez a las quinientas aunque esta vez fue única, ya que nunca le había golpeado tan fuerte

-- _quizás fue porque estaba distraído conversando con lily_ – pensó convenciéndose a si mismo y tratando de no imaginarse otra cosa que pudiera explicar el comportamiento de severus.

-- de verdad, james. Discúlpame. Todas esas veces que defendía a snape cuando es él quien empezaba los problemas – seguía lily mientras se dirigían a la sala común

-- no te preocupes lily, de verdad. Yo sé que en el fondo tú estabas de mi parte

-- sí, pero para matarte ¬¬

-- yo también te quiero, lily n.n

o0o0o

-- amiga, estoy perdida. No te puedes ir y dejarme sola – decía yasna mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de sirius. Un cuerpo al que ya se estaba acostumbrando a abrazar.

-- serán sólo tres días, yasna. Pero si black te hace algo no dudes en enviarme una lechuza

-- ya, ya… basta de parloteos. Oswald ya está en camino y no quiero que me vea abrazando a una fea – lily apuntó con su varita el cabello de sirius (en ese momento su propio cabello)- ¡espera, espera! No dije nada, perdón ¬¬

ya era día viernes y los amigos no habían podido encontrar nada. Su última posibilidad estaba en la mansión de los black.

-- y no te olvides, lily – le recordó remus

-- sí, sí. La tercera habitación a la derecha, tercer piso.

-- exacto, buscas en todos los libros. Esa habitación esta llena de contenidos de maldiciones – le aseguró sirius mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo – no olvides de mostrar este anillo y de decir que te lo regalaron por ser algo especial en la casa gryffindor… y toma – sirius sacó de la oreja de lily un arete y lo puso en su cuerpo – es una pena que se haya perdido el otro pero aún así lúcelo porque es único – lily hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que el aro pasaba por el agujero que tenia la lastimosa oreja.

A la distancia se veía un gran auto de color negro que se acercaba rápidamente

-- ese es oswald. Llámalo señor oswald y cuando le vayas a pedir algo le dices

-- oswaldito bonito… sí, sí – lily ya había escuchado las instrucciones más de tres veces – bueno… espero que cuiden mi cuerpo y a yasna, ya que las admiradoras de black andan medias chifladas

-- no te preocupes de eso – dijo james tomando al cuerpo de lily de la cintura. Por ese movimiento recibió una bofetada

-- cuídense y no hagan travesuras – dijo cuando se subía al auto. Todos la despedían con la mano. Lily quedó impresionada al ver el lujo del interior del auto

-- ¿listo para volver a casa, joven black?

-- no, pero no me queda otra, señor oswald – dijo lily alegre de recordar la frase. El auto comenzó a andar para dirigirse a la terrible casa que les esperaba.

* * *

¡ya esta! 

Mi primera historia publicada ya tiene 7 chaps… que emoción T.T

Quiero agradecerles a todos por hacer que esta historia siga avanzando ya que ni se imaginan cuanto me inspiran sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este chap y si no, recibo cualquier crítica, tomate, hasta botella si desean (con su contenido of course n-n)

**dulce** - muchas gracias por el review! ten por seguro que lo seguire tal cual y perdon si me desvio un poco del camino del film, pero tal como dice la ley de la transformacion de la masa, podre tomar muchos caminos pero siempre llegaré a un mismo fin n.nU (estoy casi segura que es esa ley u.u)

**kata-himura -** uf! que bueno que te gusto, bueno, en este chap ya hay recompensa para james! (viva!) espero que lo hayas disfrutado n.n

**lilsblackpotter -** T.T muchas gracias! esa pequeña frase me dejo muy contenta, te aseguro que ire tal cual ; )

**claudiamalfoy -** que bueno que te hayas pasado por aqui y que de paso te haya gustado, me hiciste sentir muy bien al leer tu review n.n perdon por aumentar los chap ... ahora tienes más que leer n.nU

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN -** jajaja pobre amigos tuyos, en la situacion que los pones, demás james y sus amigos les gustaría opinar lo mal que la pasan. que bueno que te haya gustado, un abrazo!

**Lunaticalupin -** tiempito tiempito, que bueno que hayas posteado nuevamente y hayas regresado con esa opinion, cuando lei lo de la pelicula ya comenzaba a sudar pero que bueno que tomes a bien mis devios n.nU (uf... que relax n.n)

**Jawg -** u.u y yo estaba aterrorisada buscando un blog... no me cabia en la cabeza donde pude haber creado uno! uf, que bueno que todo se solucionó n.n en todo caso ¡graciaaas! ni te imaginas lo feliz que me haces que te guste el ff n.n un abrazo!

Y ahora! una locura que se me ocurrio en mi obsecion por los reviews xD... sí, lo sé, soy pesima compositora, pero imaginense un rap de fondo

_El capitulo ha terminado  
__Y una opiniónhas formulado  
__Sácala de tus pensamientos  
__Y apreta el botón morado  
__Asi que ponte a escribir  
__Que tan solo un review  
__¡Basta para hacerme feliz_!

XD ok... al terminar de leerlo vi lo estupido que es... pero bueno! dice la verdad xD


	8. Mansion Dark

8.- Mansion "dark"

-- ha estado muy callado en el camino, joven black – lily se puso nerviosa, trato de recordar algún consejo de sirius. _"sarcasmo"_ se escucho una voz lejana

-- estoy practicando para cuando lleguemos a casa

-- ya veo… ¿una nueva táctica? Usted siempre trataba de hablar lo máximo antes de llegar a casa

-- jejeje sí.. pero he decidido cambiar – lily, más nerviosa que nunca, llegó a la casa de sirius. Trató de disimular su curiosidad hacia la casa.

-- usted se baja que yo voy a esconder el auto– lily asintió, bajo lentamente y al llegar a la puerta sintió desde ya un gran desprecio – _odio las serpientes_ – la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista un pequeño elfo que miró a sirius con cara de desprecio junto a una exagerada reverencia.

-- bienvenido a la..

-- sí sí.. heee… mono feo – dijo lily regañándose por dentro al verse diciendo esas palabras

-- el joven black siempre es tan cortes – dijo el elfo con el sarcasmo mas marcado del mundo – su madre le espera ansiosa en el comedor – lily le echo una ojeada a las paredes. Pinturas tenebrosas la cubrían. En una parte exclusiva salía la familia. Ahí estaba sirius, con una cara triste, de espanto que no podía engañar a nadie.

-- hasta que llegas, sirius. Supongo que le traes un regalo grande a mi hijo – lily se asustó al ver la mujer sentada en plena oscuridad. Leía un libro grande.

-- sí, querida madre. Le he comprado un…

-- ¡chist! – la señora black apartó la vista del libro para chitar exageradamente a lily - ¿no ves que el niño está aquí? – lily buscó, con los ojos lo mas abierto que pudo, a regulus. Ahí estaba. En la parte más oscura, no movía ni un dedo y miraba al cuerpo de sirius intensamente. No parecía mostrar expresión.

-- disculpe, madre. Subiré a dejar mis cosas

-- es lo mejor que puedes hacer – lily se fue a dar la vuelta cuando – espera… ¿Qué traes ahí? – lily miró a la señora black para ver a que se refería. Esta miraba intensamente el anillo - ¿donde lo conseguiste?

-- el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el señor flint, me lo ha obsequiado, madre.

-- se lo has robado, mejor dicho

-- me lo ha obsequiado por ayudarlo a – el cerebro de lily trabajó con fuerza – salvar un unicornio de una manada de centauros, madre – _"auch" que estupida… como si los centauros fueran salvajes_

-- ¿y ese arete? Es maldito ¿lo sabías?

-- no, madre ¿a que se refiere?

-- eso demuestra lo codicioso que eres. Compras cosas sin saber su procedencia, eso demuestra la indiferencia que le tienes a tu familia. todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer los libros que guarda esta casa lo sabrían – lily no supo que decir, no tenía idea si sirius era ignorante en cuanto a las reliquias de la familia – ahora sube que mientras menos tiempo estés frente a mi, mejor

-- si, madre. Con su permiso – lily se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero sintió que algo lo seguía de cerca. Al llegar a la habitación (sirius le había diseñado un mapa de la casa) se dio cuenta que regulus se había quedado parado en la puerta. A lily le dolió el alma tratarlo mal

-- ¿Qué quieres engendro? – dijo lo más delicadamente posible, pero el niño no respondió. Sirius ya le había advertido de ese comportamiento - ¿vas a pasar o te quedaras afuera?

-- mamá dice que vas a cambiar de un segundo a otro – lily se sorprendió de la voz del muchacho, era tan fría que sus pelos se erizaron.

-- ¿a que te refieres?

-- sólo le escuché decir eso – y sin decir más, se fue. Lily quedó pensando en el asunto… arete… maldito… cambio…

-- mi señora estaba tan feliz sin ese desgraciado en la casa, debería pescar sus basuras e irse a comer con los leones sarnosos que tiene como amigos

-- _genial, ese debe ser el elfo que habla solo ¬¬_ - pensó lily al ver que kreacher había entrado sigilosamente a la pieza. Lily vio que era tiempo de hacerse notar cuando el elfo comenzó a revisar el baúl de sirius. – ejem… ¿que haces aquí, escarabajo?

-- kreacher ordena el baúl del joven sirius

-- gracias, pero yo puedo sola ¡digo solo! – el elfo, con cara de confusión, salió de la pieza y lily se recostó en la cama tratando de recordar lo que estaba pensando antes de que fuera interrumpida. Recordar fue en vano asi que decidió cerrar los ojos y descansar, pues un largo día le esperaba

_mientras que en el castillo…_

-- ¿no puedes por lo menos tener la decencia de poner cara triste por mi situación? – sirius y james estaban en un pasillo secreto para hablar con más calma

-- disculpa, padfoot. pero es todo tan maravilloso ¡ahora lily me ve como a un humano!

-- aleluya, pero recuerda que los ojos no son de ella, ya sabes que mis ojos son más tiernos y por eso te ven asi – dijo sirius pestañeando rápidamente, james lo empujó

-- no estoy hablando literalmente. Es la forma en que me habla… creo que nos comenzamos a entender

-- que pena que tenga que ser cuando ya no puedes estar con ella si no quieres que te vean como un gay

-- gracias por darme ánimos

-- ¡tienes que estar triste por mi!

-- lo estoy, pero es genial lily ¡además, mírale que cuerpo! – dijo james viendo a sirius de pies a cabeza

-- realmente no quiero hablar de esto, jamsi – sirius se sonrojó ligeramente – no puedo creer que esta monstrua se ruborice tan rápido – dijo mientras se golpeaba sus mejillas con rabia

-- lo que no puedo creer es que te de vergüenza mirar el cuerpo de una mujer

-- es bastante difícil bañarme ¿sabes?

-- no, lo único que sé es que tienes suerte

-- esto es una maldición, diria yo… pero si tienes tanta curiosidad… - sirius puso una cara de chica atrevida. James no podía resistir la tentación de besar los labios de la chica que amaba ¡pero era sirius! En un impulso acercó su cara suavemente a la de su amigo, pero…

-- ¡hey! Lo decía en broma, quizás tu veas el cuerpo de lily pero eso no significa que yo no te vea ¿quieres que quede con traumas psicológicos por tu culpa? – dijo alejándose rápidamente, trataba de ocultar la risa al ver a james claramente avergonzado

-- disculpa

-- te prometo que esa monstrua encontrará la solución en mi casa – le dijo para consolarlo al darse cuenta que james sí estaba medio loquito por la chica. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la sala común.

**o0o0o**

-- joven sirius, su madre lo quiere vestido para recibir a los invitados – lily abrió los ojos perezosamente para encontrase con oswald. Ya había amanecido

Luego de cambiarse se dirigió hacia regulus para felicitarlo en sus cumpleaños

-- espero que te guste – le dijo en una sonrisa entregándole el regalo. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron con sorpresa.

-- ¿Quién eres? – lily, quien esperaba un "gracias" quedo con la boca literalmenteabierta.

* * *

¡ya está!

perdon la demora y espero que este no sea un fiasco, les prometo que la estadía en la casa black sera corta pero aun no he podido escribir el siguiente chap ¡si niquiera una palabra! he tenido muchos examenes y me falta inspiracion para este ff u.u

Muchas gracias a sus reviews! realmente me animan a más o.-

**lilsblackpotter -** dime que tipo de accion y le pondreel pitirinyap n0n

**clawy -** jejej ahora se le complicó todo a lily . muchas gracias por tu opinion!

**kata-himura -** "amo bonito" xD seeh que lindo mi amo u.u . bueno.. no creo que deba decir lo de snape... ya lo veras o.- . my song fue en mi nomento de locura u.u

**Jawg -** aca sigue aca sigue... espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu opinion, de veras!

**claudiamalfoy -** jajaja pero si es linda la pareja lily y james! que bueno que te haya gustado los chap. aca sigue! n.n

**yumi -** jajaja entonces subire mas cancioncitas xD nooo... ya fue mucho, pobre de ustedes u.u muchas gracias por tu review! y sigue leyendo y si tienes alguna critica los reviews estan para eso o.-

**Gracias! y no se olviden de apretar ese hermoso botoncito morado (GO.. no se vayan a ir por otro lado u.u)**


	9. El bendito zarcillo maldito

9.- El bendito zarcillo maldito

Lily tragó saliva ruidosamente y pensó en el "sarcasmo" tan confiable que usaba sirius

-- soy una chica en el cuerpo de tu hermano – dijo lily misteriosamente, luego puso una sonrisa en su cara haciendo saber que era broma, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Regulus había salido corriendo con cara de espanto. – maldición!

-- ¡sirius! Ven a saludar – se escuchó la voz de una chica, lily se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse con varia gente. La chica que lo había llamado se acercó y lo abrazó

-- quien iba a pensar que volverías a pisar esta casa – sirius se separó para ver una mujer alta, su cara tenía la forma de corazón y una cabellera rubia la tapaba.

-- es para una buena causa - dijo lily en una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su cara de "¿quien changuitos eres y que quieres?"

-- ¿Quién changuitos eres y que quieres! . ¿una buena causa tu hermano? – dijo la mujer con cara de espanto pero a la vez con aire de bromista lo que hizo a lily suspirar de alivio – de verdad, primin, estas actuando raro… o es amor o locura

lily sólo se limitó a sonreir, al parecer esa mujer conocía mucho a sirius ya que además era la única que no lo miraba con desprecio.

-- ¿te cuento un secreto? Hace una semana me casé con ted, ha escondidas por supuesto… lo que pasa es que quede embarazada y… - lily, asombrada, comenzó a escuchar las historias de "su prima", logró descubrir que se llamaba Andrómeda. Un nombre que escuchaba a menudo de la boca de los merodeadores. Cuando logró escapar de ella trató de buscar a regulus, pero para su sufrimiento, el chico la miraba con cara de espanto y se escondía detrás de su madre.

Al buscar al pequeño se había dado cuenta que una rubia la miraba a cada momento, pero cuando lily le devolvía la mirada, la rubia le dirigía un frío desprecio. Con la ligera sensación de conocerla se dirigió a la biblioteca, prefería ocupar su valioso tiempo buscando el libro a que ver como la familia black la asecinaba con las miradas.

**o0o0o**

-- sirius, no-pue-des-ha-blar-le-de-e-sa-for-ma al profesor slughorn!

-- ya sé, pero el viejo es un depravado - le dijo sirius a yasna. Sus discusiones se habían vuelto una rutina

-- creo que necesito alejarme de tus estupideces - yasna, totalmente agotada, se fue a otra dirección dejando solo a sirius

-- lo que tu quieras – susurró enojado, luego fue sacar unos libros a la biblioteca, siempre tenía la esperanza de encontrar la santa solución. Iba doblando una esquina cuando chocó con alguien, para desagrado de sirius vió que sus libros se habían caído y que la persona menos deseada le estaba ayudando. Sirius aspiró aire para lanzarle unas groserías por su descuido pero snape ya había comenzado a hablar

-- disculpa, no te vi – dijo tranquilamente, sirius se ahogó con el aire aspirado, abrió los ojos como plato y comenzó a recibir los libros que le pasaba snape con su cerebro atascado – la tarea que dieron en transformaciones no esta aca – agregó al ver los libros, luego sacó uno de su propio bolso y se lo entregó a sirius, aun agachado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – me lo pasas en la reunion de slug – y sin más se alejo con su cara gracientamente tranquila

Sirius se paró con lentitud, su cara carecía de expresión, luego una sentimiento de asco lo invadió para soltar un -- … ¿QUEEÉ?

**o0o0o**

-- _"¿Cómo hacer que su lengua tenga escamas?"_ no, no y no… tiene que estar mi solución aquí

-- estan en los estantes de allá – lily saltó y se giró para ver a regulus en la puerta

-- ¿Qué haces aca? Tu cumpleaños está abajo

-- sé que no eres sirius – dijo el niño sin mostrar expresión

-- era sarcasmo, pequeño engendro. ¿sabes lo que es el sarcasmo?NO es verdad que soy mujer

-- mi madre sabe cual es el problema, y si sigues actuando así pensara que el arete ha surgido efecto – lily miró a regulus y se acercó a él

-- ¿este arete es el culpable? – preguntó lily ansiosa sin importarle si regulus pensara que era la reina isabel o hitler

-- mi madre dijo que cambiarias tu forma de un segundo a otro y dijo que ese arete estaba maldito… arma las piezas

-- ok, niño sabio. No soy idiota ¿sabes? – lily se paró y se alejó del niño con rabia. _podría haberlo averiguado de inmediato pero soy adolescente y tengo mas problemas_, pensó mientras se sacaba el aro y lo tiraba al suelo con rabia

-- yo no hubiera hecho eso – dijo regulus con voz cantarina

-- ¡callate engendro! Una palabra de esto y moriras antes de decir "australopithecus" - regulus salió corriendo mientras lily se dirigía a los estantes indicados – realmente actua como sirius y james.

**o0o0o**

-- ¡james! – el aludido miró hacia la entrada de la sala común de gryffindor para ver al cuerpo de lily que entraba corriendo

-- que sucede

-- es urgente – sirius soltó los libros y se tiró al suelo mientras recuperaba la respiración, james se acercó más para poder escucharlo bien – quejicus… amable… poniendo el gorro… ¡la monstrua!

-- ok sirius, te doy 5 segundos para que tomes aire y me expliques como el buen perro que eres

-- ¡quejicus esta saliendo con la monstrua!

-- ¿QUEEÉ!

**o0o0o**

--_ "¿te gustaría cambiar tus ojos por uno de aguilas? Los animales mas exo…"_ no... este no... _"Objetos historicos: cambios de personalidad"_ mmm... este podría ser – lily comenzó a ver el indice impaciente – mmm pulseras magicas, no, peine diabolico… no gracias, zarcillos egipcios ¡eureka! – gritó y comenzó a buscar la pagina

"_Cuenta la historia_ – empezó a leer lily - _de la egipcia egipcica mas importante de egipto, aclaremos que vivía en egipto._." bla bla bla basura _"…casarse con un faraón faraonico que sufría lepra…"_ bla bla bla _" …uso a su madre madraonica como sustituto…"_ bla bla bla_ "…uso unos zarcillos mágicos…"_ ¡aja! _" …de esa forma la madre pudo tomar el cuerpo de la egipcia y casarse con dicho faraón, la gran egipcia vivió en el cuerpo de su madre para toda su vida ya que esta feliz historia concluye que el espíritu de la madre murió de lepra junto a su esposo."_

-- ¡con que aquí estas! – lily saltó del susto y se giró para encontrarse con un hombre mayor, _alard? alphard?_trató de recordar lily – al parecer te dejaron entrar ¿no? – emitió una sonora carcajada mientras que lily escondía el libro – yo igual me sorprendí cuando me invitaron

-- ¿Cómo esta? – fue lo primero que surgió de la boca de sirius

-- aburrido de la fiestecita ¡pero vaya que coctel! Aunque regulus no parece muy bien

-- ¿a si? ñnU me pregunto el por qué

-- Andrómeda te estaba buscando… pero vaya que guapa estan esas hermanas. Antes de venirme me fui a meter donde su madre, no me recibió muy bien pero se quedo mirando mi … ejem… bulto –el hombre se metió las manos en el bolsillo e hizo un meneo extraño

-- _¡kyaaa! Viejo depravado viejo depravado_ – lily giró a varios lados tratando de escapar, pero el señor ya estaba comenzando a hablar cosas raras otra vez

-- te dije que tenias que tomar esa poción, sirius. De verdad que atraerías como un imán

-- no hace falta ñnU yoo… este, tengo que irme – lily comenzó a salir rápidamente

-- parece que se te cayó esta cos… - pero lily ya había salido de la habitación con el pensamiento de descubrir el nombre de ese viejo y demandarlo

la fiesta estaba claramente funando, pero la gran decoración opacaba la cara de aburridos de la familia black

-- madre ¿podría regresar a hogwarts? Creo que mi acto de presencia ya terminó

-- si ya le entregaste el regalo a tu hermano, claro que puedes – dijo mirando fríamente y llevándose una mano a la cara, lily pudo observar un anillo enorme en su mano izquierda, parecido el de sirius

-- ejem… este era de un mago pungo y criollo, ese solo es una copia – dijo rápidamente lily y luego se fue mas o menos que corriendo a buscar su baúl. Después de arreglar las cosas mandó a llamar a oswald

-- oswaldito bonito : P ¿podría llevarme a hogwarts ahorita? – el señor sonrió y se fue a buscar al auto – uff… por fin volveré u.u

* * *

¡ya está!

lo primero es lo primero:

GRACIAS! me emocionaron un millon! nunca pensé que seguirian leyendo esta historia luego de dos semanas sin actualizar xD  
de verdad gracias y disculpenme por no responderle pero ahorita no tengo computador y apenas me traje el chap en el pen drive para subirlo aquí, en un cyber.

Ahora, espero que no me maten por este chap, pero lo escribí en mi clase de computación xD y estaba más pendiente que el profe no me pillara :p en todo caso cualquier tipo de critica me dicen no mas

No olviden apretar ese hermoso botoncito (conste que es Go... no otro)


	10. Confesiones peligrosas

10.- Confesiones peligrosas

-- ¡expelliarmus! – james manejaba su varita con furia hacia snape - ¡que le has hecho a lily!

-- métete en tus cosas, potter – dijo severus levantándose con esfuerzo, aunque su varita estaba a metros lejos de él

-- ¿por qué ella se iría a juntar con una cosa tan apestosa como tu a un club? – insistió james

-- no es mi culpa que tu enorme ego no le haya ganado al profesor slughorn. Él sabe quienes son las personas que si saben pensar

-- entonces se puede saber como acabaste ahí? – snape se olvidó de su varita y con sus propios puños se fue a golpear a james

-- ¡expelliarmus! – severus, por segunda vez en el día, fue lanzado hacia atrás. Esta vez la varita de otra persona lo provocó

-- ¿lily? .. digo ¡sirius! – james se levantó sobándose la mejilla y recogiendo su varita

-- nunca pensé que fueras tan abusador, snape. – dijo el cuerpo de sirius indignado mientras que snape iba a recoger su varita y salía del corredor lo más rápido posible - ¿estas bien? – le preguntó a james

-- algo, su puño casi atraviesa mi mandíbula para romperme la lengua y…

-- no exageres – le dijo lily en una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-- llegaste antes – dijo mientras se dirigían a la sala común

-- ¿te molesta?

-- en lo absoluto – se apresuró a decir, luego llevó su mano a su cabeza, chasconeándola – escucha… ¿hay algo que debería saber y no me has dicho?

-- ¿a que te refieres? – peguntó rápidamente agradeciendo de que su cara no se sonrojara

-- ya sabes, algo – lily levantó una ceja y james se exasperó – ¡si snape y tu tienen algo, novios, no sé, algo! – lily soltó una carcajada

-- por supuesto que no! Por qué lo dices?

-- sirius me dijo que snape trató de acosarlo en un corredor y que se verían en un club y que

-- es una tradición exagerar o que? – dijo lily poniendo los ojos en blanco – el club se refiere al club slug, un grupo de estudiantes que se destacan en las clases del profesor slughorn, y snape es muy amable pero es imposible que me acorrale en un corredor

-- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-- porque snape es todo lo contrario a ti – dijo simplemente, a james se le asomó una sonrisa y siguió caminando junto a lily.

**o0o0o**

-- ¡snape nunca haría eso! – sirius le había contado a yasna lo que le había pasado con severus y donde se había dirigido james con tanta furia - ¡solo lograrás meter en líos a lily!

-- ¡resulta que es lily quien le hace los conflictos a james! – dijo sirius tan enojado como yasna

-- ¡resulta que no puedes soportar ver a james feliz! Que tú no tomes a nadie en serio no significa que tu mejor amigo no pueda

-- ¡no te metas en ese campo que no te importa! Además siempre he querido que james este bien, pero para desgracia tanto tú como tu terrible amiga son insoportables ¡mírate! tu dices que yo le tengo celos a james, creo que la que tiene celos aquí eres tú, porque por lo menos no estoy botado en un puñado de joyas - ¡plaf! La mejilla de lily se tornó roja y varios estudiantes se giraron a ver lo que sucedía, incluyendo a lily y james que entraban por el retrato

-- ¡por merlín! – dijo lily al ver que su amiga subía corriendo las escaleras - ¿Qué sucedió sirius?

-- otra más que se mete – dijo de forma tajante mientras se derrumbaba en un sillón. James carraspeó – y tú no me vengas a decirme como tratar a tu noviecita que es tuya, no mía – esta vez sirius se levantó y salió de la sala común dejando confundido a todos los gryffindor y a james y lily en una situación incomoda.

-- … ¿noviecita¿has dicho que soy tu… noviecita? – dijo por fin lily lanzándole una mirada de enojo a james, luego resopló y salió por el lugar donde sirius había desaparecido

**o0o0o**

Una lechuza parda se acercó a lily, a los segundos apareció yasna con una carta en la mano, era de lily avisándole que la estaba esperando en los servicios de mujeres (ocupado por la fantasmita... myrtle?)

-- ¡amiga! . ¿Cuándo llegaste? – dijo mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de sirius

-- en recién, ya estaba harta de la casa de los black ¿Qué sucedió? – yasna abrazó más fuerte a lily y empezó a sollozar

-- es el estúpido de black, ya sabes que me gusta de hace tiempo ¡y no se por qué! – lily se separó de yasna para dirigirle una sonrisa, luego tomaron asiento en el piso

-- yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, también me preguntaba cuado me confesarías tu atracción hacia black

-- créeme que hasta a mi me costo creerlo – dijo en una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas – siempre pensé que era el hombre prefecto, ya sabes, tenía una personalidad envidiable, pero resulta que es un fanfarrón de lo último. También tenía un cuerpo perfecto, pero ahora tiene curvas en lugares donde no debería tener – las chicas sonrieron amargamente

-- ya encontrarás a la persona indicada, amiga.

-- ¿y como sabré que es la indicada?

-- lo sabrás porque no sentirás rabia al pensar en él, lo sabrás porque sentirán tal confianza que las peleas serán algo pasajero y para reconciliarse no necesitaran pedirse perdón. la persona indicada es aquella que puedes compartirle absolutamente todo y que si él no está presenta tu corazón también estará ausente. Y claro… también tendrá un cuerpazo porque para ti cada detalle de él será perfecto – dijo en una sonrisa. Yasna también sonrió al sentirse más calmada. _Con que tenía que sentir confianza hacia esa persona_, pensó yasna viendo al cuerpo de sirius que ahora la abrazaba.

**o0o0o**

-- Lily, siento molestarte pero no sabes como sirius insiste en que te pregunte acerca de la maldición, si encontraste algo en un libro– le dijo remus cuando las alcanzó en un pasillo

-- de hecho encontré lo que causó nuestro cambio de personalidad – yasna miró a lily con asombro, no le había contado. Hace unas horas atrás hubiera llorado de alegría al escuchar eso

-- ¿y? – preguntó remus impaciente

-- los malditos zarcillos, al ponerme yo uno y sirius el otro se produjo el cambio

-- ¿y como acabaste con el zarcillo? – sirius había aparecido desde una puerta, al lado venía james con una sonrisa que nadie le quitaba. Claramente estaban escuchando a escondidas

-- me lo encontré botado y me lo puse ¿contento? – contestó lily de forma brusca, sirius bufó

-- lo importante es que ya sabemos la causa… ahora, como se puede regresar a la normalidad? – dijo remus tratando de calmar el momento

-- no salía, pero pienso que si nos dirigimos al lugar donde compraron los aros nos podrían dar la información que necesitamos

-- sí… es lo más probable – le dijo remus a lily, luego miró a yasna y a peter – acompáñenme a ver la tabla de anuncio para ver nuestra próxima visita a hogsmeade – los dos asintieron y sirius también los siguió, lily vio que había quedado a solas con james por algo tontamente planeado

-- escucha, yo nunca le he dicho a medio mundo que eres mi novia

-- ¿será porque no soy tu novia? – le interrumpió lily

-- sí, no soy tu novio, es verdad. Son los chicos los que me molestan, especialmente peter que

-- ¿Cuándo demonios dejaras de echarle la culpa a los demás? – se enfadó lily

-- si te molesta tanto…

-- sí, sí me molesta

-- ¡perfecto! Entonces me responsabilizare de mis actos y responderé a todo ¿satisfecha? – lily asintió

-- nunca me ha parecido bueno que te escabullas de todo tus problemas o que no seas capaz de tomar tus decisiones o

-- ¿es que nada te parece bueno de mi? – se exasperó james, lily paró en seco

-- ¡no es eso! Es sólo que me gustaría que para la próxima respondieras a las cosas que enfrentas y aceptaras esos problemas, sólo eso…

-- si me prefieres así, entonces a cambiar se ha dicho

-- no te ilusiones, ni con una cara bañada en oro te aceptaría – dijo en una sonrisa y siguieron a los demás, ahora mucho más tranquilos aunque james se había quedado con pica

-- hey! James! Como estas?... hola black – una chica de gryffindor se había acercado cuando los dos entraron a la sala común. A lo lejos estaba remus, yasna, peter y sirius viendo el tablón de anuncios y dos chicos de quinto estaban concentrados en sus tareas. Era tarde y ya nadie quedaba

-- hola guapa, bien y tu? – lily solo se había limitado a sonreírle a la chica pero esta se atasco al notar como james le hablaba

-- cansadísima, ahora me voy a acostar, pero antes te avisaba que ya hay visita a hogsmeade… ¿te apetece una salida? – la chica le había puesto una mano en el hombro mientras se acercaba lentamente, lily carraspeó y la chica se separó un poco de james

-- pero por supuesto, me han dicho que tengo que responder a las cosas que se me presentan – lily resopló pero la chica le ignoró

-- perfecto, entonces nos estamos viendo – luego de una sonrisa pícara desapareció por las escaleras

-- ¿por qué le dijiste que si? – preguntó lily molesta

-- ¿un problema con eso?

-- ¡claro que sí! Se suponía que iríamos a averiguar el asunto de los aretes

-- no quiero escabullirme de las cosas, propuestas, ya sabes

-- ¡no vengas con leseras, potter!

-- ¡y tu no vengas a reclamarme!

-- ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-- ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si me pasas gritando? – lily sintió la sangre hervir, entonces decidida pescó la cara de james y le besó.

* * *

¡ya está!

Sí! Chap numero 10! Lloro de alegría T.T trate de hacerlo largo para hacerlo a lo grande pero no me resultó… espero que de todas maneras haya sido de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a los reviews! Yo sólo pongo la historia pero esta sale gracias a sus animaciones, de verdad! Muchisisimas gracias!

**anoniloka -** ... y que le sigo! xD jajajaja... aqui esta el chap, espero que guste

**Cammiel-** :P bueno... tengo que recordar que la historia esta basada de la pelicula.. de ahí saque lo de alphard xD. que bueno que te guste, en cuanto a la velocidad, bueno, la historia ya está llegando a su fin así que las cosas se van a aempezar a mover un poquito ; )

**carla -** hola! ha llegado mucha gente nueva a leer mi ff T.T .gracias por tu opinion, este chap creo que es el más largo que he escrito... a ver que te parece ; )

**ana-** muchas gracias! que bien que te guste! lo que puedo hacer es alargar los chap pero la historia ya llega a su fin.. creo xD o sea ya se van a empezar a resolver los problemas... creo xD (ni yo sé que rumbo esta tomando el ff)

**kata-himura -** que bueno que te hayas divertido con el chap: D jajaj ya viste que hizo james XD un poco impulsivo no?.. aunque no tanto como lily al final 0

**claudiamalfoy -** snape ya recibió su merecido ; ) . que bien que te guste! espero tenerte aqui para ver que opinas con este chap

**Helen Black Potter -** jajaja alphard encuentra más que mil cosas... desdepociones extrañas hasta.. bueno... ya veras con el transcurso de la historia xD. gracias por el review!

**Inuyamu -** jajaja sirius quedó para san mungo de por vida. gracias por el review y sigue en la sintonía! ; )

**andreitamalfoy -** pos, lily es un poco orgullosa y nunca le haría caso a un niñito, ya que regulus le dijo que lo recogiera (luego de que ella lo botó)... tontita lily no? xD. que bueno que te diviertas!

**Shadow lady** - aca esta la continuación : D. que bueno que te despierte la ilu jajaja . gracias x el review!

**Rikuayaceres -** la leias y yo ni idea o.o... jajaja hay mucha gente que sigue d elargo sin dejar review u.u.. ¡pero gracias por dejarlo esta vez y darme tu opinion! aca le sigo con este chap, espero que sea de tu agrado n.n

**Jawg -** jajajaj ya decis mucho, de verdad, gracias!. jajajajaja miedo, jajaja en todo caso. espero que te haya gustado este chap!

recibí muchos reviews esta vez T.T... espero que siga así, tu opinion (sí, la tuya... con tu dedo apuntate el pecho... tu-ya... ok, callo ¬¬) vale muchisisismo para mi. aprieta ese poetico y milagroso boton morado "GO" y quedare eternamente agradecida xD

Nos vemos!


	11. Misterio casi resuelto

11.- Misterio… ¿casi resuelto?

Lily sintió que unas manos la apartaban, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con james cerrando los suyos fuertemente

-- ¡no no no no! – empezó a decir james sacudiendo sus manos aun con los ojos cerrados. Lily cerró su puño con furia

-- ¡podrías ser más amable! A nadie se le dice eso, maldito, apestoso y engreído tenías que ser – lily bufó y salió corriendo hasta llegar al retrato, se escuchó una advertencia de la señora obesa pero lily siguió su camino

James abrió los ojos lentamente y resopló… luego entró en pánico

-- ¡KYAAA!

Se necesitó de sirius, james, peter y la ayuda de yasna para regresarle la calma a james (los chicos de quinto salieron corriendo al escuchar los gritos de "¡boca de hombre! . ¡es mi amigo!"). james respiraba con dificultad

-- vedlo por este lado – comenzó remus tranquilamente – tenías los ojos cerrados así que sólo puedes pensar que lily tiene problemas de vellosidad

-- y silicona en sus labios – todos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de sirius

-- creo que deberías pensar en ella, james – fue lo que dijo yasna y luego se retiró a su cuarto. Sabía que lily no quería hablar con nadie o si no, no hubiera roto la regla de salir tan tarde de la sala común.

--creo que lo más importante es que tú le gustas a lily – dijo peter con voz baja, luego tanto remus como sirius se giraron a ver a james que tenía la cara de maravilla y una sonrisa 4x4

-- ¿lily?... ¿la misma lily que todos conocemos? – empezó james sin poder creerlo

-- sí, la misma que te tiró de la torre de astronomía y recién al minuto te tiró la escoba – pero james no escuchaba las palabras de sirius, estaba más que encantado

-- tengo que hablarle ¡tengo que hablarle! – empezó mientras saltaba y caminaba a todos lados sin decidirse donde ir

-- recuerda que esta en mi cuerpo, si le vomitas te mato – fue como si james recibiera un balazo, se desanimó pero luego miró a sirius

-- ¡liiilyyyyy! – gritó mientras la abrazaba

-- ¡remus! . ¡está loco! . ¡quítamelo!

-- james! Cálmate! – empezó remus mientras apartaba a james del cuerpo de lily – ha recibido una conmoción muy fuerte

-- por supuesto, recibió un beso mío – dijo sirius mientras hacía que se quitaba la suciedad de su ropa. James se sentó con una sonrisa demente.

-- prongs, encuentro que deberías calmarte y analizar las cosas… lily está en el cuerpo de sirius, ella te besó, tu le gustas, ella te gusta, pero necesitamos que vuelvan a la normalidad para que puedan ser felices… captas? – dijo remus como si le estuviera enseñando a sumar a un niño de 4 años (como si a esa edad aprendiesen a sumar ¬¬)

-- sí… creo… ¡lilyyy! – gritó nuevamente mientras se dirigía con los brazos abiertos a sirius. Como consecuencia recibió un golpe que lo dejó inconciente.

Unos tímidos rayos se asomaban en la lechuzería. Un olor a excremento invadió a lily en ese momento y la despertó

-- ¡obliviate! Sí! – gritó como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta en un sueño

-- ¿vas a hacer que me olvide de eso? – dijo james haciendo saltar a lily, había estado sentado en la lechuzería desde hace unas horas.

-- ¿Qué te paso en la mejilla? – dijo lily mirando el suelo, su trasero debería estar lleno de "regalitos", pensó. Jame recordó el duro golpe de sirius

-- se me hinchó de la alegría… ¿y que me dices?

-- escucha… no sé lo que hice, estaba harta que te pusieras a coquetearcon medio mundo

-- no sabía que para ti el nombre de lily evans fuera medio mundo también

-- gracioso, potter – dijo sarcásticamente, se paró sacudiéndose y james le imitó

-- ¿nos acompañaras a hogsmeade?

-- ¿y la cita? – preguntó sin mirarlo

-- ¿estas diciendo que tendremos una cita luego de volverte a la normalidad? – lily solo se limito a sonreír y comenzó a caminar a la torre de gryffindor, james le siguió.

**o0o0o**

-- quedaba por esta dirección – dijo sirius apuntando un callejón. – es la de ahí – yasna y lily miraron la tienda con precaución, lucía un tanto tenebrosa

-- yasna no debería entrar – susurró sirius con voz pesada para que todos escucharan.

-- si? por qué!

-- mm… no sé, solo lo digo… te podrías volver loca con las cosas que hay adentro, ya sabes, muchas joyas

-- ya sirius, basta – se interpuso remus – recordemos que tú fuiste el loco que compró esas porquerías de aros – sirius refunfuñó derrotado. Los 6 entraron a la tienda vacía y polvorienta.

-- bienvenidos… espere su turno por favor – los 6 se lanzaron miradas de sarcasmo ante las palabras de la vendedora. No había nadie más en la tienda

-- disculpe señora, vengo por el asunto de…

-- vamos evans! Deja la formalidad y actúa como yo– le criticó sirius

-- esta bien…ya vieja ¿recuerda mi cara? Yo saque unos aretes de esta tienda y contenían una maldición, si no me dice como revertirla la demandaré por poseer esos artefactos ¿entendió? – la señora no se inmutó

-- yo les advertí… pero tu no eres a quien atendí… supongo que tú debes ser ese chikillo – dijo apuntando al cuerpo de lily, sirius la miró con cara "te burlas y te mato". La vieja suspiró

-- júntenlos, junten lo aros y que se lo ponga un afectado. Ahora váyanse que estorban a las demás personas

-- ¡pero vieja que aquí no hay nadie! – gritó james y salió de la tienda con los demás. Lily sudaba de una manera impresionante.

-- ya evans, donde dejaste el aro que te pase y donde está el aro que estaba en mi cuerpo – le exigió sirius tendiendo su palma

-- yoo… escuchen, yo no soy adivina… ¿Qué iba a saber que los zarcillos eran los culpables?

-- eso quiere decir quee… - le apresuró remus

-- el primero lo tire en el baño de los hombres y el otro en la casa black – dijo rápidamente mirando el piso

-- ¡perfecto! Gracias lily evans!

-- hey, padfoot! cálmate! – intervino james – por lo menos sabemos que no está en Egipto o que se yo… algo más que recuerdes lily?

-- el tío que te habla, sirius, pesco el aro… creo… es lo más probable – dijo nerviosamente

-- o estas segura o no!

-- no sé! Cuando salía de tu biblioteca le vi agarrando algo justo donde yo había arrojado el arete, me lo iba a pasar pero... bueno – se avergonzó al recordar las palabras del viejo – creo que deberíamos ir a pedirle el arete, pero yo no voy!

-- estamos de suerte, es sábado y el se dirige al pub que se encuentra en el pueblo – explicó sirius sin mirar a lily, estaba bastante enojado

-- entonces se ha dicho, hoy nos quedaremos acá e iremos al pub – resolvió remus

-- perfecto, junto con romper un trillón de reglas, no?

-- podrías dejar de hacer problemas, evans? – le criticó sirius, luego nadie más puso objeción

-- creo que yo y peter deberíamos ir al baño para buscar el arete que quedó ahí – consideró remus

-- te aprovechas de llevar a evans y a willson – dijo sirius con su típica voz baja y amarga.

-- si se las lleva no tendremos la promoción de la noche 2x1 – dijo james y sirius suspiró derrotado.

James y sirius entraron primero al pub seguido por yasna y lily, al ver el lugar plagado de magos suspiraron y pensaron en la larga noche que tendrían al buscar tal viejo depravado.

* * *

¡ya está!

disculpen la tardansa y el chap! pero esta semana se me paso vooolando... ya ni me acordaba que era viernes ¬¬

ya estamos llegando al final! aunque me hubiera gustado llegar a los 100 reviews antes de terminar TT... yo sé que hay gente que lee y no deja reviews, ahora les digo que lo hagan para una buena causa... si?

ahora a las consideradas personas que me dan sus opiniones : D

**Inuyami -** hola considerada persona! n.n! me encantó tu review! esas exclamaciones de gusto me hacen muy feliz! aca está la reacción de james... realmente pobre.. que trauma u.u

**love-poison -** mmm... rie mientras puedas porque despueees... nuu, la historia sigue con las tonteras de siempre, ahora ya viste la continuación... que pena que no puedan estar juntos, no? yo los juntaría pero la historia se hace sola n.n... ¡gracias! tu review me solto una sonrisa tambien!

**kata-himura -** de verdad que s eme olvido actualizar u.u.. pero aca esta! tienes razon en cuanto a que yasna discute bastante con sirius... con tal que no empiecen a pelear por las joyas nnU gracias por el review!

**anoniloka -** jajajaja "brutal"... brutal la mente de james tan perturbada. pobre uu aca tienes la continuación! espero que tu opnion: D

**Rikuayaceres -** yaoi xD...pobre james... ya me lo dejan de gay. mm pronto tendras otra sorpresita n0n...

**Helen Black Potter-**yo igual pienso que aunque james y sirius se tiraran pedos en plena clase aun seguirian siendo populares nnU... aca viene la continuación! espero tu opinion!

**paula -** ok! graciaaas!gracias por tu opinion, de verdad esa pequeña frase vale millon para mi!

**claudiamalfoy-** salud mental de james xD lo que ha tenido que sufrir... actitud de yasna? viste la pelicula? XD jajajaja.Pueees, realmente es chistoso terminar en suspenso!

**andreitamalfoy-** pero mil gracias por dejar tu opinion! garcias darte el tiempito n.n!que bueno que te guste! nos vemos!

Les prometo que si los reviews llegan a 12 subo inmediatamente un chap, les parece? asi que no olviden de apretar submit review - go!


	12. Las decisiones de una pareja antagonica

12.- Las decisiones de una pareja antagónica

-- es imposible, remus. Acá no hay nada – dijo un peter derrotado en el baño de los hombres

-- era de esperarse… desde el accidente han pasado días y días. Tendremos que pedir ayuda extra

-- sí… un fantasma no estaría mal – y asi estos dos comarqueños se dispusieron a encontrar a algún alma vagante de tuberías.

**o0o0o**

-- creo que es muy temprano – sugirió sirius al ver que su tío no estaba

-- ¿estas seguro que viene? – preguntó lily con sus pies muertos de tanto recorrer el pub

-- claro que sí, cuantas veces me ha invitado. En todo caso yo y james esperaremos por allá – dijo tomando el brazo de james y alejándose lo más rápido posible

-- él no quiere estar conmigo – dijo tristemente yasna

-- no te preocupes por ese maldito engendro. Ya te dije que él es muy poca cosa para ti… ¿te parece si nos vamos a sentar? – preguntó finalmente lily, yasna asintió y se dirigieron a un rincón.

**o0o0o**

-- no puedo creer que esté a un paso de salir de esta maldición – dijo james felizmente tomando su cerveza de mantequilla

-- lo dices como si tú fueras el maldecido ¬¬… aunque realmente me estaba divirtiendo en este cuerpo, pensar que ya no podré estar cerca de todas esas chicas que he conocido

-- pero que dices? Tú siempre estas rodeados de puras chicas

-- sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo falsas que son, no sé, cuando están conmigo siempre están con sus mejores sonrisas pero más bien parecen unas terribles arpías. Te lo digo yo que he estado con muchas en estos últimos días.

-- pareces decepcionado – dijo james preocupado

-- algo estoy, lo peor es que las chicas que logré conocer no estan interesadas en alguien atractivo y con una personalidad como la mía – james rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia de sirius

-- yo me conformo con saber que lily será lily en todos los lugares – dijo en una sonrisa de orgullo dando un último sorbo.

**o0o0o**

-- voy a pedir algo yasna, te pido una cerveza de mantequilla? – dijo lily levantándose de los sillones, yasna asintió junto a una sonrisa y se quedo mirando a lily mientras se dirigía a la barra

-- _¡pero que hago! No puede ser, no puede ser. Esa persona es ella! Es una chica, es tu mejor amiga!_ – se dijo yasna regañándose

-- estas sola? – un apuesto chico se había acercado a yasna y se sentó a su lado – cual es tu nombre?

-- yasna

-- no te había visto por aquí antes

-- aun voy en la escuela – dijo tajantemente, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con la conversa

-- vaya, vaya… una chikilla que quiere divertirse? Vaya que tengo suerte… y tú igual! estas frente al mismísimo experto

-- que extraño porque aun no lo veo – dijo yasna con voz cansina mirando a otra parte. Luego sintió que una mano le agarraba la muñeca – hey! Que haces? Suéltame!

-- no me gusta tu tonito, que te parece si me acompañas a caminar?

-- que me sueltes perfecto idiota! – gritó yasna llamando al atención de unas cuantas personas que se encontraban alrededor. El tipo aun le agarraba la muñeca y yasna forcejeaba.

De repente sintió que la presión de su muñeca desvanecía, abrió los ojos y vio al chico botado en el piso recibiendo unos golpes por parte de sirius

-- estas bien, yasna? Te lastimo ese idiota? – preguntó luego de haber terminado con el tipo. Yasna vio el cuerpo de sirius frente a ella, aun estaba asustada. Sintió sus protectoras manos en su hombro y entro en la razón de que "él" era la única persona que la podía entender y querer más que a nadie.

La gente que los rodeaba solo pudo ver un dulce beso por parte de una tierna pareja. Pero lily evans solo podía visualizar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga encima de ella

-- yasna… no, yasna – dijo apartando a la chica suavemente (no como james ¬¬)

-- disculpame! De verdad no quise! Pero… has sido tan perfecto, has sido la persona que he estado buscando, tú me lo dijiste! tú--

-- sí – interrumpió lily con desenfado ante la cara angustiada de yasna – yo, lily evans, no sirius black. Yo te dije que buscaras a alguien que valiera la pena, yo… tu mejor amiga – yasna no aguantó más y se tiro en lo brazos de su amiga, llorando

A los minutos llegaron james y sirius diciendo que habían realizado el encantamiento "accio" y les había llegado a su mano el arete con un poco de sangre. Lily y yasna no habían hablado más del asunto, prefirieron olvidar pero yasna no podía quitar la timida sonrisa que se asomaba en su cara por haber probado los labios del gran solicitado sirius black. (quien no estaría así -.- )

**o0o0o**

-- lo siento chicos, no pude encontrar el arete que tendría que estar en el baño – explicó remus cuando los chicos habían regresado. Yasna lucia muy sorprendida al conocer el pasadizo secreto, Lily estaba escandalizada.

-- por lo menos tenemos uno, creo que acabó con la oreja de mi tío pero eso le pasa por quedarse con cosas que no le pertenece

-- creo que me iré a dormir… estoy muerta con la caminata esa – dijo lily mientras se despedía de yasna y subía por las escaleras de los hombres

-- esperame! Yo te acompaño – gritó james mientras le seguía corriendo.

-- yo también me voy… sirius… ¿vienes? – preguntó yasna timidamente, sirius dudó pero en una sonrisa siguió a yasna. Remus y peter se encogieron de hombros y subieron a sus dormitorios.

**o0o0o**

-- ¿yasna? Tu eres igual en todas partes, cierto? – preguntó sirius mientras se tapaban con las frazadas

-- que observador ¬¬, pensé que ya habías pasado el tiempo suficiente conmigo para darte cuenta de eso – dijo un poco dolida

-- no sé, a veces pienso que actúas diferente cuando estas conmigo

-- pero que arrogante eres black – le dijo casi en un susurro molesto para que las demás chicas no escucharan, aunque dormían – si crees que voy a actuar diferente para tratar de gustarte, pues estas bastante equivocado. Además no soy como tus admiradoras, de eso ya te debes haber dado cuenta, no? Creo que la imagen de "angelitos" de esas tipas se esfumó, no?

-- eres una fiera, willson. Por qué siempre me atacas y contradices?

-- porque no tengo especial interés en mostrarte una imagen falsa de mi, sirius. Tú muestras tus capacidades a donde vayas… ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

-- buen punto… - dijo sirius aceptando los argumentos de yasna, luego se dio vuelta y se tapó aun más con sus frazadas, listo para dormir – que duermas con los angelitos, yasna.

El silencio reinó y empezó el momento donde todos los cerebros trabajaban en hermosas fantasías y en los pensamientos más problemáticos, entre ellos sirius dándose cuenta que quizás prefería a una chica que lo aceptara tal y como era… total, tenía que aceptar que era arrogante y presumido, tal como "la monstrua" había aceptado a james. Con esos pensamientos su cerebro comenzó a disminuir de velocidad para unirse a la tranquilidad de la noche.

* * *

¡ya está!

un modesto chap... personalmente me gustó la forma en que yasna ve a sirius... o al falso sirius.. lo que sea. me sentí en ella, espero que no les haya molestado... en todo caso muchas gracias por dejar los 12 reviews para recibir este doceavo chap! n.n

**anoniloka -** y a mi me gusta que te guste! xD.. garcias por tu review!

**kata-himura -** ajajaja "pedofilo".. bueno, creo que lily tuvo suficiente para volver a enfrentarse con él. no te preocupes! yo sé que hay gente que se esconde y no deja reviews, eso es lo que me da lata, aunque me gustaría leer un ff tuyo... a ver cuando!

**Jawg -** jajajaa a ver si algun día nos encontramos en el mismo sueño, aunque no me gustaría pelearme contigo por sirius y james xD a ver si lo partimos por la mitad nnU. que bien que te hayan gustado! me haces happy happy n.n

**HeiDi-Lu -** jajaja tu review me dio mucha risa, que bien que te guste! grax por dejarme el review! n.n

**paula -** gracias! aca actualizo lo más rápido posible n.n

**Inuyami -** jajaja sí! que fantasía n.n... gracias por tu comentario! espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**Javiera -** hola! sí! la pareja james-lily es increible n.n. que bien que te guste el ff, gracias por el review! n.n

**love-poison -** que genial! n.n estoy muy feliz que la incoherencias de sirius hayan causado efecto n.n. aca sigo escribiendo y muchisimas gracias por el review!

**Rikuayaceres -** jajajaja bueno, como pudiste leer no quise complicarle las cosas a los chicos... creo que ya tienen bastante con sus problemas psicologicos nnU.

**ms. Moony -** leiste todo en un día? o.0... que emocionante! n.n muchas gracias por tu opinion, de veras que me encanto!

**carolina -** gracias por el review! aqui actualizo (bien rapido ; )

**Helen Black Potter -** see... el que más sufre aqui es el pobre prongsie u.u... pero no te preocupes que ya le vienen los regalitos! gracias por el review!

Gracias por sus reviews! pero esta vez haré que más gente que pasa de largo los reviews deje uno n.n... esta vez pedire 15! y les prometo que tendran un nuevo chap. adios!


	13. Sangre y uñas

13.- sangre y uñas

Un nuevo día había aparecido y los 6 chicos se habían reunido para ponerse de acuerdo y encontrar el arete

-- lo más probable es que alguien lo haya tomado – sugirió james

-- sí, como lo hizo evans, no? – sirius recibió una mirada furiosa de lily

-- si no lo hubiera encontrado no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar – dijo ella como si la idea le fascinara

-- y si no hubiéramos estado aquí significaría que los dos estarían en sus correspondientes cuerpos – siguió yasna

-- y si no estuvieran en sus correspondientes cuerpos signiff… espera – peter calló en seco- … no están en sus correspondientes cuerpos… entonces si no estuvieran y lily estuviera y james estaría y la Apocalipsis tendrían que llegar o si no…….. no estarían – todos guardaron silencio

-- yo digo que el "accio" dio resultado – dijo james como si solo hubiera pasado un elefante volando, nada anormal.

-- claro, ya quiero estar aquí cuando nos lleguen millones de orejas con aretes colgado en ellas. – dijo lily sarcásticamente, james solo sonrió.

-- tu dices que te gustaría estar aquí? … a mi no realmente – peter hizo un movimiento de asco, pero los demás solo notaron su estupidez

-- yo digo que lo intentemos… no creo que hayan tantos aretes egipcios – contradijo sirius

-- a mi no me convence… ¿Qué opinas remus? –dijo yasna pero remus solo levantó su cansada mirada y se limitó a sonreír

-- remus no durmió bien, dejémoslo fuera de esto – dijo james ayudando a remus levantarse para que se fuera a acostar - ¿tupequeño problema peludo ya llega? – le preguntó en un susurro, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para alguien. Remus asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-- entonces quedamos en el accio – dijo sirius llamando la atención de los demás, pero lily seguía ida

-- estoy de acuerdo – james se acercó nuevamente al grupo – te concedo el honor, padfoot

-- gracias, hermano – dijo en una sonrisa levantando su varita – accio arete egipcio

Un silenció inundó la sala común, solo se escuchaban metales viajando a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar al cuerpo de lily, pero…

-- un minuto – dijo james viendo los miles de aretes que llegaban y aterrizaban cerca de sus pies– este zarcillo tiene sang--

-- ¡AAAHHHH! – miles de chicas comenzaron a gritar y bajaban corriendo de las escaleras, sus manos estaban puestas en su orejas y sangre chorreaba de ellas, gritaban como locas, se veian las caras y orejas de las otras chicas y gritaban aun más. Lily pareció despertar.

-- pero que habéis hecho? Por merlin – se dijo para si misma mientras salía corriendo del retrato. Al minuto llego con la profesora mcgonagall

-- oh my!... – la profesora se tapo la boca horrorizada, luego miró al cuerpo de sirius que lo tenía al lado – si no fuiste tú… entonces… – se dijo más para si misma y luego barrió con la mirada la sala hasta detenerse en james, pero este acariciaba la cabeza de lily que la tenía apoyada en sus piernas. Ambos sonreían y parecía que se decían cosas cursis ya que la profesora puso cara de asco y suspiró – silencio! Todas salgan en orden y – las palabras de la profesora quedaron obstruidas por al multitud que se acercaba a ella. Lily se corrió inmediatamente antes de salir aplastada.

-- deja de mostrarme tan cursi, black. Yasna... sinceramente me sorprende que les hayas dejado hacer eso – yasna, que se había hecho la dormida, puso cara de "perdóname pero era una buena idea y no quería que me culparan ni que me castigaran" ok, ok… la mirada de yasna era super especial y tenia habilidades para tales frases ¬¬

-- admite que igual te hubiera gustado estar en mi lugar– molestó sirius mientras se sentaba bien. Lily solo frunció el ceño

-- realmente fue bastante irresponsable de su parte hacer tal encantamiento, es una suerte que haya encontrado a la profesora bailando cancan en el pasillo

-- si… en todo caso nos salvamos de una buena – dijo sirius haciendo aparecer un saco con aretes

-- eso es gracias a mi ya quesi no los acuso es porque están presente yasna y jja… yo!

-- tu tambien te refieres en tercera persona, lily? – dijo un peter emocionado a una lily sonrojada, ésta decidió ignorarlo.

-- ahora tenemos que ver todos los aretes – dijo yasna mientras sacaba uno y lo ponía en otro saco – mmm este no es…

-- creo que primero deberíamos limpiarlos y—james se interrumpió y se puso una mano en su bolsillo rápidamente, como si algo le hubiera quemado – al tiro regreso! – dijo y subió rápidamente las escaleras, lily se paró

-- siéntate, evans. Ayúdame con los aretes – lily le devolvió a sirius una mirada curiosa, pero él solo se hizo el loco. A los segundo james bajaba lentamente las escaleras y se dirigía a la salida

-- ¿A dónde vas? Si te ven afuera te castigarán… ya van a ser las 9 – dijo lily en voz alta, james giró nervioso

-- err… voy a buscar unas medicinas y vuelvo – dijo y luego siguió su camino. Sirius nuevamente trató de llamar la atención de las chicas

-– peter… deja de sacarte tu mucosidad nasal! – las chicas se giraron con expresión de asco hacia peter que miraba sorprendido – vaya hombre! Ya te volviste rápido, es una suerte que las chicas no te hayan visto… continuamos viendo aretes? – peter, con cara de confusión vio a las chicas que le seguían mirando con "tú?… sacándote esas cosas ocultas de las narices en presencia de todo el mundo? Pero que asco!" sí… sí, hagamos que lily igual tenía la habilidad de hablar con la mirada ¬¬

En ese momento otra cosa llamó la atención de lily. Yulitsa, la chica que se le había acercado la otra vez a james, salía por el retrato arreglándose el cabello. Lily se imaginó lo peor ya que james solo había salido hace unos segundos

-- creo que iré a detenerla

-- por que! – preguntó sirius divertido al ver como lily se paraba

-- porque es tarde… ya sabes que es peligroso el castillo de noche y todo eso

-- lily! y del querido jamsie no te preocupaste? – dijo sirius luciendo dolido

-- que él haga lo que se le de la gana… no me preocupa que le llegue a pasar algo

-- y a yulitsa sí? – esta vez sirius había dado en el clavo, lily se sonrojó ligeramente y sentó

-- claro que me preocupa – dijo bajito mientras reanudaba su tarea de los aretes. Yasna y sirius intercambiaron miradas ingenuas.

-- señorita lily evans! – una voz potente sonó desde la entrada, el cuerpo de sirius se levantó rápidamente y se giró al impotente cuerpo de mcgonagall. Pero ésta miraba al cuerpo de lily.

-- ejem…- dijo lily interrumpiendo a sirius el juego de miradas que tenia con yasna, quien estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada al recibir miradas raras por parte de su "amiga" (ya saben.. cuerpo lily)

-- que sucede señora? – dijo al puro estilo milico. La profesora miró sorprendida

-- mucha junta con black, señorita evans. Realmente me decepciona que usted sea causante de tal masacre… atentado! hacia sus compañeras – lily se tapo su cara con su mano. Su nombre había sido manchado. Sirius se dirigido hacia la profesora con plena confianza, como si fuera una costumbre ser comparado con ossama. - Acompáñeme a la oficina – dijo mientras los dos salían.

-- creo que te has metido en un problema – dijo peter a lily mientras emitía un bostezo y se dirigía a su cuarto

-- lo peor es que ni siquiera lo disfrute – dijo a lo bajo mientras destruía un arete con el diseño de un sol egipcio

-- es mejor que subamos a descansar. Luces cansada, lily – dijo yasna mientras su amiga asentía. Se despidieron y subieron a sus cuartos, o eso fue lo que hizo yasna ya que lily se detuvo a mitad de camino y se fue a sentar en un sillón un tanto apartado. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que james volvía sin la arpía esa, lástima que a los 5 minutos los ojos de lily se habían cerrado producto del cansancio y ni siquiera sintió a las chicas que regresaban de la enfermería, entre ellas yulitsa con cara un tanto amargada. Recién volvió a tomar conciencia cuando la sala estaba ligeramente alumbrada, debían ser las 6 de la mañana más o menos cuando james volvió con una sonrisa.

-- pasaste una buena noche? – dijo lily eufórica, se había despertado por la voz de james. Aunque estaba solo, lily hubiera jurado que le había escuchado hablando

-- de hecho estuve consiguiéndome medicamentos – dijo rápidamente, su sorpresa al ver a lily despierta era mucho mas grande que inventar otra excusa

-- toooda la noche? Se puede saber con quien estabas? – dijo con su voz un poco elevada

-- con nadie,te juro que estaba solo– james se estaba poniendo pálido, nunca pensó que sería descubierto

-- solo, ah? … me dices entonces que esos rasguños en tu cara se hicieron solos? Estas seguro que las uñas de yulitsa no tuvieron que ver? – dijo lily con una sonrisa y voz falsa. James se tocó su mejilla y sintió algunos relieves en ella. Lily negó con la cabeza y salió por el retrato hecha furia.

* * *

¡ ya está! 

bueno... creo que el chap quedó un poco confuso... no estoy muy segura si la redaccion fue buenaxs pero he estado un poco ocupada e hice este chap rapidin. Muchas gracias a los reviews!

si! primera vez que resibo tantos reviews (con presion... pero lo importante son los resultados xD) es que los necesito! saben que de cada 10 personas que leen solo una me deja? hagan calculos! o mejor no, solo dejen reviews Un.n

ahora lasrespuestas!

**HeiDi-Lu -** jajaja no pierdes ni pan ni pedazo ¡me parece! muchas gracias por el review y vaya!me encanto tu oneshot! me hizo reir mucho, siempre pasara por mi cabeza una imagen de harry cayendose de la escoba xD pobre u.u

**Inuyami -** esta vez lo hice más largo! o quizas eso parece ya que se desarrola en un solo lugar. gracias por tu opinion!

**Desiré -** hola! mi nombre es alejandra, pero puedes llamarme kyoko n.n ... que bien que te guste! aca actualizo bien rapidin... aunque eso depende de los reviews nnU

**Ale de Potter -** xD me causo mucha gracia tu review! jajaja no preocupeis que no pienso nada malo.. antes pensaría que sirius es raro algo que NUNCA pasará ; ) . muchas gracias por leerme!

**anoniloka -** que bien que te guste a yasna para sirius n.n.. pero bueno, ya sabes como es sirius en cuanto a romances u.u... muchas gracias por tu review!

**paula -** xDD tus reviews siempre son muy cortitos! pero me fascinan asi que gracias por leerme! xD

**Rikuayaceres -** jajaja yuri... seee xD . por remus creo que todas dariamos una cabeza xD. que bien que sigas leyendo! gracias!

**Helen Black Potter -** see! pobre tio xD ahora pobres chicas u.u. otra persona que no le molesta la pareja yasna-sirius.. que bien! eso me sube los animos ya que siempre temo que se enojen por ponerle a "alguien" a sirius u.u

**andreitamalfoy -** xD tu chica! siempre tienes que irte... eres una persona ocupada parece xD. en todo caso gracias por darte el tiempo de leerte mi ff!

**yoko -** que bien que te guste! ...para responderte ya casi pongo "yoko0o" (la fuerza de la costumbre xD) que asi es mi mail! pero bueno, a mi me dicen Kyoko n.n... garcias por el review!

**Jawg -** clooones (kyoko se queda babeando un rato) ... genial invento del hombre : 3 ... seee! el ff está terminando u.u y conste que no me gustaría darlo por finalizado ya que es el primer ff que publico... muchas gracias por seguirlo! me encanta tus reviews n.n

**claudiamalfoy -** y ya son 3 a las que les gusta la pareja X ) que bien! see! yo tp quiero que termine... pero el final ya se acerca u.u

**kata-himura -** gracias por el review! que bien que te guste la pareja! gran alivio n.n... yo igual deseo que más gente deje sus reviews!

**Lunatica-lupin -** es que necesito saber que me leen! n.n o si no, no incharia con los reviews n.nU... el tuyo me dejo más que contenta! no quieres eso para mi? xD... aca actualizo!

**carolina -** disculpaa! pero es que necesitaba ver una pag. con reviews del mismo chap... era mi sueño y lo he cumplido! ya no pediré más Un.n... en todo caso aqui te traigo el nuevo chap, con un poco de sufrimiento para james para variar. gracias por el review!

**_Yno olviden los hermosos_**

**_n.n reviews - reviews - reviews - reviews - reviews - reviews - reviewsn.n_**


	14. uno más uno es igual a: solución

14.- uno más uno es igual a: solución

Era tarde y en la sala común unas chicas salían con sus manos en las orejas, como temiendo que estas se fueran a caer. En un sillón una pelirroja se acomodaba cerca de otros 5 chicos más

-- si… en todo caso nos salvamos de una buena –dijo sirius y una bolsa con aretes apareció

-- eso es gracias a mi ya que si no los acuso es porque están presente yasna y jja… yo!

-- _james! Ella queria decir james! Era james james james! La adoro! Es tan considerada… no nos castigó porque estab… ¡iuck!_ – james había tomado un arete bañado en sangre - creo que primero deberíamos limpiarlos y- de repente sintió que su bolsillo le quemaba, metió su mano y era una pelotita. - al tiro regreso!

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con remus tirado en el suelo. Su mano sotenía una pequeña pelotita. James fue a buscar su capa de invisibilidad y lo tapó mientras lo levantaba. James estaba acostumbrado a esto pero siempre contaba con el apoyo de sirius. La espalda de remus comenzaba a agrandarse lentamente.

-- ¿A dónde vas? Si te ven afuera te castigarán… ya van a ser las 9 – james paró en seco al ver que había sido detectado por lily

-- err… voy a buscar unas medicinas y vuelvo –_ maldición! Por qué no le puedo mentir como a los demás?_ – se dijo desesperado mientras empujaba desde atrás a remus para que siguieran su camino. Ya iban siguiendo su camino cuando…

-- james! Hey, jey!

-- remus, trata de seguir caminando hasta el sauce – susurró para luego girarse – yulitsa! Que te trae por aquí? – dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-- iba a ver a mis amigas, la nerda de evans les rompió la oreja – dijo con furia

-- fue chistoso, personalmente me reí mucho del griterío… lily es genial, sabes? – james no acostumbraba hablar de lily frente a otras chicas pero sabía que era la única manera de librarse de ella. Y acertó, la cara de yulitsa se transformó en furia y en media vuelta se fue a paso seguro

**o0o0o**

era medianoche y la luna alumbraba desde el cielo. En cierto sauce se había formado una fiesta de dos. Un ciervo y un lobo jugaban sin detenerse, claro que sus juegos no consistían en "piedra papel y tijeras" exactamente, si no que era tirarse piedras, golpearse las caras dejando cortes como tijeras y otros juegos animalescos…

Luego de unas horas la luna se ocultó dejando a la vista a dos hombres descansando en el piso.

-- por qué no nos dijiste que la luna se acercaba? – le regañó james

-- porque ya tenemos suficiente problemas, además sirius hubiera querido transformarse en perro en el cuerpo de lily

-- buen punto. En todo caso creo que deberiamos dirigirnos a la torre antes que amanezca completamente, podemos decirle a las chicas que dormimos en la sala comun

-- no creo que nos crea, recuerda que estaba enfermo… pero no perdemos nada. Vamos – james se pusó su zapato pero soltó un grito (un grito de macho, conste), le dio vuelta al zapato y un pequeño arete salió de él. James se agachó y lo agarró.

-- remus… remus! Es este! Es este!

-- el qué? El qué? – remus se acercó para ver qué sostenía james, para sorpresa era el arete maldito. Ambos regresaron con una media sonrisa hasta la torre de gryffindor, james pensaba en lo que haría al verse con lily, lo que diría y lo que llegaría a ser después de revertir la maldición.

-- creo que deberías ponerte la capa, ya sabes. no luces muy bien y si alguien te ve fuera de la torre te pueden retar por estar conmigo. Se supone que deberias estar solo – le dijo cuando ya estaban a medio camino. Remus obedeció

-- en todo caso ya me siento mejor. Gracias por acudir cuando te llamé

-- cómo no iba a ir! Aunque creo que esta vez la pelotita me quemó más de lo inusual

-- es porque sirius había aumentado la potencia del hechizo desde que no la sintió por estar con una chica

-- entiendo… aunque no debería aumentar la potencia del hechizo "contraseña malograda"… solo no debería quitarse los pantalones ¬¬

-- pasaste una buena noche? – james saltó de la impresión al ver a lily despierta. Trato de mentir pero ella tenía algo que lo dejaba imbecil

-- de hecho estuve consiguiendome medicamentos

-- toooda la noche? Se puede saber con quien estabas? – james sintió su voz acusadora

-- con nadie, te juro que estaba solo. – sintió como venía un huracán

-- sólo, ah? … me dices entonces que esos rasguños en tu cara se hicieron solos? Estas seguro que las uñas de yulitsa no tuvieron que ver?

-- rasguños? – james se tocó… efectivamente tenía la piel hecha tira. Vio como lily pasaba a su lado con cara de desilusión. Caminó y se tiró en un sillón

-- lo siento – dijo remus quitándose la capa – si quieres yo le digo la verdad

-- no moony, ella debería creer en mi

-- quizas vio a yulitsa salir del retrato… pensó que ella se iba a juntar contigo

-- y así fue… solo que yo no me iba a juntar con ella

-- y el zarcillo? Tienes que decirle – la cara de james se iluminó, siempre solía olvidar de las cosas cuando pensaba en lily. comenzó a caminar por todos lados hasta que decidió dirigirse al retrato de la dama gorda cuando sirius se interpuso en su camino

-- lily!

-- incorrecto, soy sirius siendo sermoneado de una manera diferente – dijo este mostrando en su cara notables ojeras - Tuve que leerme el reglamento unas cuantas muchas veces ¬¬

-- mmm… parece que yulitsa fue quien te delató

-- maldita arpía… prefiero a lily

-- lily! verdad, tengo que decirle

-- el qué?

-- a ti tamhién tengo que decirte! – dijo james con su cara iluminada – el arete! Lo he encontrado! Ya tenemos los dos! – sirius comenzó a bailar un charleston para luego cambiarlo a un movimiento de heavy metal

-– yeeeaahh! Im freeee! Freeedooom!

Remus comenzó a reir desde su posición de convaleciente

-- pero que haces aquí, hombre!.. anda a buscar a lily

-- no tienes tú el arete? podrías ponertelo y así aparecería lily en tu lugar y podría abrasarla y me ahorraría el ir a buscarla. – dijo ingeniativamente

-- no lo tengo – james de decilucionó de golpe. Su reconciliación-película estaba arruinada – se lo pasé. Me dijo que me quería demostrar que era capaz de cuidar de un simple zarcillo. Asi que anda a buscar el mapa y ve a bucarla.

Y así lo hizo, james se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la sala de astronomía y sin dudarlo se fue corriendo con arete en mano.

**o0o0o**

-- No quiero hablar contigo, potter. – dijo en un susurro al sentir que alguien había abierto la puerta

-- por favor lily, por que me haces esto? – dijo acercándose, pero lily aun seguía dándole la espalda. Mirando por la ventana

-- por qué eres tan mentiroso? Tú me dijiste que me ibas a mostrar tu personalidad verdadera, pero solo he encontrado basuras

-- dime que sólo lo dices por el hecho de que te mienta – suplicó james ahora poniéndose al lado de lily.

-- y eso te parece poco? – lily bufó, sin poder creerlo. Ahora la cara de los amigos se veían directamente

-- no… pero no me gustaría que lo que encuentras basura sea toda mi personalidad – lily no dijo nada – si te miento es por una buena causa.

-- decirme que buscabas medicamentos cuando estabas haciendo no sé qué con yulitsa es una buena causa?

-- estaba con remus… es un licantropo, sabes? – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, lily se giro hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella con paso seguro – espera! espera! – dijo pescando su brazo – sí, no debí decírtelo así, sé que suena a mentira. Pero es verdad, tienes que creer en mi

-- sí, claro… remus es un lobo y tu un perro, no? – dijo sarcásticamente

-- de hecho… sirius es el perro… yo soy un ciervo – lily bufó aun más exageradamente y esta vez se dio vuelta de una manera más brusca haciendo que james soltara su brazo.

Lily ya había llegado a la puerta cuando sintió que algo le chocaba por detrás (conste que a la altura de la espalda, eh!) se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un ciervo de gran tamaño. Giró su cabeza para encontrar a james pero no estaba. Fijó su mirada en el ciervo y vio que se transformaba

-- me crees? – lily tenía una mano en la boca, estaba horrorizada

-- eso es ilegal!

-- por favor… dejemos eso para después. Anoche era luna llena y tuve que llevar a remus al sauce boxeador, es ahí donde se transforma. Sí, me encontré con yulitsa pero le dije que eras increíble y me mandó un desprecio notable. Me convierto en ciervo para acompañar a remus en sus transformaciones – lily tenía la boca ligeramente abierta

-- entonces… "pequeño problema peludo"… era

-- su problema de licantropía – le dijo con voz cortante esperando que lily le dijera un "te perdono! te perdono!"

-- yo pensé que su… bueno. Se tocaba la espalda constantemente, creía que le salían pelos o algo así – dijo avergonzada, luego miró a james y le sonrió – eres un buen amigo, sabes? un buen amigo mentiroso – eso él ya lo sabía, necesitaba escuchar otra cosa

-- yy…?- le insistió. Lily sonrió aun más

-- no somos novios, james. Tú puedes hacer lo que sea. O quieres estar con el cuerpo de sirius?

-- _sí! _– pensó felizmente, esa era una hermosa directa (si venia de lily), luego comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo y lo sacó. El arete brillaba intensamente.

-- no me gustaría estar con el cuerpo de sirius, pero si regresas a tu cuerpo… me gustaría estar con lily evans – lily veía al zarcillo con ojos alucinantes, luego fijo su vista en los ojos de james y en un sonrisa le mostró el arete que traía con ella

-- a mi… a mi me gustaría estar en el cuerpo de lily evans para poder estar junto al cuerpo de james potter – dijo en una sonrisa tímida, luego se puso el arete en su oreja izquierda mientras james lo hacía en su derecha. Por fin todo iba a ser como antes…aunque no tan igual… o no?

* * *

¡ya está!

largo? les gusto? hice ese pequeño flash back para que quedara explicadito y luego se me ocurrió que james encontrara el aro n.n

los problemas se estan solucionando y el final se acerca... ya tengo algo planeado y realmente estoy tratando de mejorarlo cada vez que lo pienso y lo escribo en mi mente...

realmente me hacen feliz! los amo! hice el chap más largo para agradecerles sus reviews que me hacen felicisisima , asi que me di el tiempo de responderles a todos n.n

**jessica -** xD disculpa! aunque creo que si lo entendiste no llegaras a leer esta respuesta... en todo caso tu review me dio la idea de dejar el flash back de este chap. gracias por ser sincera!

**Inuyami -** que bueno que te haya gustado! realmente fue chistoso escribir la reaccion de lily ya que no tenía idea de como podía actuar.. pero me deje llevar y que riko que te haya agradado n.n

**Helen Black Potter -** see! fue exactamente por eso,espero que no te haya molestado el flash back. gracias por el review!

**Desiré-** masacre que solo los merodeadores pueden causar Un.n... gracias por el review!

**paula -** lo importante es la intencion y de verdad que la aprecio demasiado! me encanta que dejes esa pequeña notita. gracias por tu opinion!

**PaLoMy**- T.T que bueno que te haya gustado! a que la pelicula es genial! es un mate xD. muchas gracias por tu opinion!

**anoniloka -** a mi me encanta que te encante! ...(mientras kyoko hace gestos de agradecimiento remus sale de atrás y saluda timidamente, pero sirius le bota y comienza a robarse la camara para posar) ...es genial que escribas en todos los chap, de verdad me hace feliz! gracias!

**kata-himura -** no sé exactamente cuantos chaps me faltan... pero no son tan poco. que bien que te guste la relación.. a veces me da miedo de volverme cursi xp . muchas gracias por el review!

**carolina -** tin tin tin! (alarma de ¡tu adivinaste!) en todo caso aca lo explico mejor y espero que no te haya molestado! mucha gracias por tu opineichun!

**Ahgness Black -** aqui ya he actualizado! que bueno que te guste n.n

**Gerulita Evans -** al principio pensé que dirías "pero que historia más fome" xD ... muchas gracias! ese tipo de comentarios son los que m hacen brillar y me animan un buen! muchas gracias!

R**ikuayaceres **- jajaja parece que snape (por vampiro) y remus se turnaron para mordete... muchas gracias por tu review! que bien que te guste!

**LILSBLACKPOTTER -** gracias! n.n aca sigo

**Jawg -** jajaja por eso hay que hacer travesuras cuando el tiempo te lo pide... de repente es bueno n.n. la parte de abajo? o.o que haré con ella? mejor losclones xD. graciaaaas!

**sarah -** jajaja gracias por el review! el final ya se acerca y lo que tenga que suceder sucederá.. espero no terminar muerta de esto muajajaja .

**muchas gracias a todos! realmente sus reviews son inspiracion! los espero como cada final de estos raros chaps.  
**


	15. Esta personalidad es mía

Hola! aca les traigo el último chap de "Este Cuerpo No Es Mío" . este ha sido una de mis historias favoritas y he quedadomuy satisfecha, quizas no tanto con el final ya que es segunda vez que escribo uno xP . pero bueno, espero que ustedes lo juzguen.

como segundo punto quiero pedirle disculpa por un error en mi redaccion del chap anterior. escribí_ "...luego se puso el arete en su oreja izquierda mientras james lo hacía en su derecha.." _cuando decía "su" me refería a la de lily. x.x gran error, no?

espero que me disculpen, yo creo que todos pensaron "y esta loca ahora hará cambiar a lily y a james? o.o" bueno... no es así, este ff ya terminó y aqui les dejo con el final. muchas gracias a todos los reviews. aqui podré contestarlos por última vez T.T que a propósito hicieron 15 sin que los amenazara T.T ( xD )

**anoniloka -** ojalá hubiera un concepto claro de normal u.u... muchas gracias por tu opinion! gracias por seguir el ff y espero que te guste el final n.n

**Gerulita Evans** - gracias! que bien que te guste! aca viene el sgte. chap... aunque último u.u.. gracis por leer!

**Sarah -** jajaja ronald viene a patrosinar mi ff o.o ... gracias! gracias por tu opinion y bueno, ya veras que pasa con estos personajes!

**Inuyami **- jajaja eso si que ya pasaría a lo anormal! nuu.. ya no quiero complicrle más la vida a los merodeadores. estoy en detención judicial así que mejor y terminar luego Un.n. ¡muchas gracias por seguir el ff! espero que no te decepcione el final Unn

**HeiDi-Lu -** recuerda que en un chap anterior la vieja de la tienda dijo que uno de los afectados tendría que ponderse el par de aros. el que se los pone es lily... espero que hayas entendido Un.n... creo que cometí un gran error en mi redaccion. gracias por seguir el ff!

**Rikuayaceres -** xD entonces pobre cuerpo de sirius... esta más toqueteado. ene ste chap podrás ya ver el como quedan las parejas... porque es el final T.T (no puedo dejar de decir eso! es que aun no me lo creo) en todo caso muchas gracias por leer el ff!

**Cammiel -** más vale tarde que nunca y de verdad aprecio que me hayas dejado un review! n.n muchas gracias! aca esta el último chap. espero que te guste

**paula -** si! por fin Un.n ... habrá que ver que sucede ahora. espero que te guste y gracias por leer!

**Helen Black Potter** - a mi igual me da tristeza.. pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar. muchas gracias por seguir el ff y dejarme review! me alegran el dia! gracias!

**Ahgness Black -** muchas gracias por decirme el error! se supone que james pone el aro que él tenía en la oreja de lily mientras que ella hace lo mismo con su otra oreja... espero que te haya quedado claro u.u. muchas gracias por el review! espero tu opinion acerca del final!

**BlAcK soPHIa -** mi ff pasó en dato? o.o... que emocion! realmente me encanto tu review! me hizo happy happy n.n... ya expliqué ese error u.u... era para ver si estaban atentas o.-... no, mentira. se supone que james le pone el arete que él tenia en la oreja de lily. ella se pone los dos aretes como lo ordenó la vieja. espero que te guste este chap! el ultimo T.T

**Desiré -** el amor nos hace decir cosas fuera de contexto Unn... lily esta en ese caso. muchas gracias por tu review! es verdad que da laat que termine pero beuno... algun día tenia que llegar

cl**audiamalfoy -** jajaja graan dilema. que bien que te gustara la actitud de james! siempre me haces sentir muy bien cuando opinas la forma de actuar de los personajes n.n. muchas gracias por seguir mis ff! espero que te guste este final n.n

**Jawg -** see! lo sé. me expliqué muy muy mal. se supone que james le pone el arete a lily. lily se pone los dos tal como lo ordenó la vieja del local. espero que te haya quedado claro Unn. muchas gracias por seguir el ff! y claro! tendría que converar con mi harry-de-peluche para ver que haría con sirius-parte-de-abajo x.x

**andreitamalfoy** - jajaja no creo que seas una nerda xD... es solo que me daba risa xP.  
en cuanto al arete, fue un erro de redacción x.x. james le pone el arete a lily. ella tiene los dos  
tal como lo dijo la vieja del local raro. en todo caso muchas gracias por tu opinion! me requeteencanto!

Tambien muchas gracias a los que leen el ff (se borraron los hits pero eran muuuchos)  
ahora sin más pleitos les dejo este último chap. espero sus opiniones y muchas gracias!

* * *

15.- Esta personalidad es mía

-- a mi… a mi me gustaría estar en el cuerpo de lily evans para poder estar junto al cuerpo de james potter – dijo en una sonrisa tímida, luego se puso el arete en su oreja izquierda mientras que james le ponía el arete que él tenía en la oreja derecha de la chica

Las orejas de sirius, a pesar de lucir nuevamente lastimadas por la perforación, lucían unos aretes que brillaban intensamente. james lo miraba ansioso

-- y?

-- aun sigo siendo lily evans –dijo lily sin moverse, su cara mostraba nerviosismo

En el otro extremo del castillo estaban remus y sirius, que hablaba de lo estupido que era el reglamento y como remus podía seguirlo

-- sería un caos si no estuvieran las reglas, padfoot – le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-- sí… pero eran tantas! creía que me iba a volver loco! – sirius se interrumpió y se quedo quieto. Remus lo miró asustado. Luego de unos segundos inmóvil se acercó a él y comenzó a sacudirlo

-- sirius! Sirius! Estas bien? Contesta! – de repente el cuerpo de lily comenzó a reaccionar, parpadeando seguidamente y mirando a su alrededor

-- remus? Y jam…? Sí! – gritó de repente poniéndose de pie y saltando por todas partes. – sí! Sí! – luego comenzó a tocar su cuerpo.

-- este… o.0 – dijo remus tratando de llamar la atención. Lily fijó su mirada en él

-- soy lily! soy lily! he vuelto!

-- y james?... no estabas con él? – le dijo en una sonrisa… lily se sonrojó notablemente

-- james!... tengo… - lily se interrumpió y salió volando de la sala común. Remus sólo sonrió para sí.

**o0o0o**

-- lily? lily? estas bien? Contesta!

-- hombre! Deja de zamarrearme! – era sirius. James dejo de sacudirlo y le dedicó una sonrisa, sirius hizo lo mismo. Se iban a abrazar cuando sirius le detuvo

-- ya, ya… no quiero cursilerías acá…– james le sonrió aún mas… pero luego entró en razón

-- y lily? se supone que debería esta aquí…

-- no si el alma es el que cambia, debe estar con remus en la sala común… ve! – ambos se abrazaron y luego james salió volando a la sala común.

A pesar de ser muy temprano (recuerden que todos madrugaron ¬¬), ya se podía escuchar los susurros que venían desde las paredes. James no se detuvo, seguía corriendo

--_ y si me dice que era mentira? Y si me ignora? … merlin! Conspira! Conspira! Ella no puede ser tan mala! Yo sé que le gusto, no puede ser tan orgullosa _– pensaba mientras corría más rápido – _que le diré?... será todo tan extraño… por fin podré abrazar el cuerpo de lily evans sabiendo que su alma está ahí… parece un sueño…_ - james corría por un pasillo y a la distancia se veía una melena roja que corría hacia él. James se apretó los ojos - _esto también parece un sueño… estoy soñando… pero… se ve tan nítida… es lily?... merlin! Es lily_! –lily, desde la distancia que ya no era mucha, aminoró la marcha al ver a james. James hizo lo contrario, corrió aún más rápido hasta llegar al frente de la verdadera lily evans.

-- lily?

-- es fantástico, no?... aunque creo que subí un poco de peso – dijo sonriente tocándose la panza, james soltó una risa

-- a mi me pareces perfecta – lily levantó su mirada para fijarla en james cuyos ojos brillaban.

Lily tenía el impulso de girar su cabeza, romper ese contacto visual, si había algo que le molestaba era ser cursi. Pero no podía, en el fondo quería estar así por siempre, james podía ser todo un cabeza hueca pero era su cabeza hueca.

James abrió la boca para decir quien sabe qué, pero luego la cerró y se limitó a sonreír. Al ver que lily le devolvía esa sonrisa única supo que era el momento de revivir lo que siempre había soñado.

Se acercó tímidamente y puso sus manos en la cabeza de lily, ella sólo se dejó llevar. Sin duda alguna, el beso que recibió fue mucho mejor que el de su amiga yasna. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, james separó su boca a la de lily y la miró tiernamente.

-- sin duda alguna este beso fue mejor que el que me diste – dijo james con respecto al beso-boca-sirius. lily sonrió con la cara encendida. Luego se separó de james y le tomó la mano. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala común. Ahí estaban remus, sirius y peter que vieron entrar a la pareja con una sonrisa

Se pusieron a hablar y lily prometió que no le diría a nadie su secreto de animago y licántropo. Al rato bajó yasna un poco adormilada, pero ya vestida como la mayoría de los gryffindors que habían bajado

-- hola chicos! – los ojos de yasna se detuvieron en la mano de lily (cuerpo) y james que estaban unidas, luego se fue a sentar al lado de sirius

-- no entiendo el como puedes permitir que sirius haga pensar a los demás que eres novia de james, lily – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su "amiga" y cerraba los ojos. La mano de sirius comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de yasna

-- es que… sucedió algo en la mañana – dijo lily (la verdadera lily ¬¬). Yasna vio con curiosidad el cuerpo de ella, la forma de hablar le había llamado la atención

-- que? Te diste cuenta que amas a james y por eso andas tan romanticon? – dijo con burla. Sirius se apartó de yasna en una sonrisa

-- por qué eres tan fiera?... yo seré por y para las mujeres hasta el día de mi muerte – dijo de forma orgullosa, luego vio a yasna que tenía los ojos como plato a su lado. Yasna luego giró su cabeza hacia lily que le sonreía, luego vio a sirius con su ya conocida mirada sexy. Entonces comprendió todo

-- QUE! Desde cuando? – dijo sin poder creerlo

-- si te hubieras levantando temprano hubieras visto la escenita que tenían estos dos – dijo sirius haciendo que lily se sonrojara y james hinchara el pecho

-- sirius? entoces eres tú?

-- el mismo, con los músculos flojos pero el mismo – yasna se sonrojó y se apartó aún más del cuerpo. El problema era que no podía ir hacia lily ya que ella ya estaba "ocupada"

-- tanto te molesta estar conmigo? – dijo sirius haciéndose el ofendido, recibió un manotazo por parte de yasna que luego se acurrucó enel pecho del chico, algo que se le había hecho costumbre, pero para sirius todo esto era nuevo.

Lily y james se pararon y salieron de la sala común, nadie los detuvo, el grupo siguió hablando del reglamento del colegio.

Salieron del castillo y se detuvieron en un árbol. James comenzó a cavar tierra junto a las raíces de ese árbol.

-- creo que ahí esta bien – dijo lily al ver un hoyo. James se levantó y vio a lily que sacaba los aretes de su bolsillo y los depositaba en el agujero. James le ayudó a taparlo.

-- tendremos que venir a visitarlo una vez al año… esto aretes me trajeron algo importante

-- un beso por parte de sirius? – se burlo lily, james sólo se limitó sonreír y besar a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-- me gustas mucho, lily…

-- y a mi me gusta este árbol… - dijo ella en un susurro, james la besó más apasionadamente, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad al igual que los de lily, sólo que ella los había cumplido estando la mayor parte en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

* * *

**Kyoko :** y aquí llega el final de una historia... les gusto? Habían esperado más? espero todas sus opiniones (ultimas opiniones T.T) en los amados reviews… reviews… como olvidarlos, gracias a ellos pude continuar esta historia que se distorsionaba cada vez más, ustedes me mantuvieron en línea y permitieron que tuviera un final (cosa que solo lo había hecho una vez) 

**Sirius:** mucha basura… que cursilería ¬¬

**Kyoko:** no seas grosero! Es verdad! Los reviews son lo mejor!

**Lily:** yo no estoy tan agradecida ¬¬ en esta historia pase la mayor del tiempo en el cuerpo de un presumido

**Sirius:** hey! Estoy presente, además que tanto te quejas… yo tuve que ser acosado por james

**James:** que tanto hablas! Tus labios apestan!

**Sirius:** por qué dices eso? ademas no mezcles el azúcar y la sal!

**James:** filosofo de pacotilla! Es "no mezcles las manzanas y las peras"

**Remus:** pero que demonios es eso! No hablen incoherencias, además la sal y el azúcar, la manzana y la pera quedan bastante bien juntas… aunque siempre con un chocolate de por medio n0n

**peter:** es "no mezcles la pintura con la comida"

**yasna:** como que ya paso el tema, peter ¬¬

s**irius**: otra cosa injusta! Por qué quedé solo? Se supone que soy el galán

**lily:** me preocupé que tu imagen quedara en el lugar donde debe estar n-n

**sirius:** ¬¬… en fin, por lo menos conocí a yasna n0n

**yasna:** hey! No me metas en esto, sólo me acostumbre a tu cuerpo, no a tu personalidad ¬¬... en todo caso… gracias a todas por aceptar que esté con sirius n0n!

**lily:** sí! Igual hay que aceptar que se portaron bien al dejar esos reviewsasos

**james:** sí! Gracias por pedir que estuviera con lily n0n

**remus:** gracias a los que opinaron cosas de mi! (sirius aparece de repente tirando a remus al suelo)

**sirius:** gracias por reconocer mi hermosura y talento! "yo amo a sirius black"

**peter:** emmm…. Yooo… (Kyoko aparece y empuja a peter)

**Kyoko:** listo! Muchas gracias a todas, dejen sus ultimas opiniones, no importa que nunca lo hayan echo, si quieren dejen un "he leído este ff" ya que seria muy bonito ver cuanta gente lo ha leído n.n. desde ya les doy gracias a los que lo dejaran y espero verlas en una nueva historia, ya sea una de ustedes o una mía… ahora me daré un año sabático y volveré con otras locuras... espero. Mate ne!

_**Fin**_


End file.
